Hazatérés
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Remus/Harry párosítás... A háború után hőseink egymásra találtak, de egy év boldog együttélés után Harry érzései meginognak... találkozik valaki mással. De vajon a tékozló fiú egy idő után hazatér? És ha igen, hogy fogadja Remus? A történetet, és az érzéseit Remus osztja meg velünk.
1. Chapter 1

A kandalló előtt ülök, kezemben egy bögre langyos teával, a lángokba bámulok, és gondolkodom. Gondolkodom rajtad, ahogy már napok óta teszem. Már elkészültem a vacsorával, így megengedhetem magamnak, hogy lazítsak egy kicsit. Tudom, hogy szereted, ha meleg vacsorával várlak, és olyan jólesik látni a hálás csillogást a szemedben. Mindig megvárlak, minden áldott este, bármilyen későn is jössz haza a munkából.

Mostanában azonban egyre későbben jársz haza. Néha úgy érzem, azt szeretnéd inkább, ha nem találnál ébren. Mintha nem fogadnád olyan szívesen az üdvözlő ölelésem, és az azt követő gyengéd csókot, mint előtte. Régebben úgy simultál ilyenkor a karjaimba, mint egy hosszú útról hazatért kis galamb. De most… sokkal merevebb vagy, ahogy kibontakozol a karjaimból, és inkább a konyhába sietsz, mondván éhes vagy… kerülöd a tekintetem, és én tudom, hogy valamit titkolsz.

Miért nem mondod el nekem, Harry? Hisz tudod, bármit elmondhatsz, nem tudnék rád haragudni. Még akkor sem, ha… ha beleszerettél valaki másba. A szívem mélyén annyira érzem, hogy ez történt. De nem kellene hazudnod. Nekem sem, és legfőképp magadnak. Miért félsz? Hisz sosem állnék a boldogságod útjába. Ha azt kérnéd, elengednélek. Nem bírom már sokáig nézni, ahogy szenvedsz.

Hallom, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó, ezért egy halk sóhajjal leteszem a bögrém, és eléd megyek. Próbálok mosolyogni, és úgy érzem, talán sikerül. Nézem, ahogy leveszed a talárod, és a fogasra akasztod. Egy pillanatig engeded, hogy megöleljelek, majd elhúzódsz, és ahogy napok óta mindig, a konyha fele indulsz. Egy kis ideig nem mozdulok, csak nézek utánad. Nem tudom, meddig bírom még ezt. Talán ez a nap… talán még néhány…

Végül utánad megyek, csak útközben összeszedem a bögrémet. Bár nem sok kedvem van a benne lévő rég kihűlt löttyhöz, kell valami, ami leköti a figyelmem, miközben te némán vacsorázol.

Mikor végzel, udvariasan megköszönöd, de már állsz is fel, hogy indulj fürödni.

- Harry, kérlek, várj! – szólok utánad, és felállok én is. Megállsz, de nem fordulsz meg, ezért mögéd lépek, megfogom a karod. Mélyen belélegzem az illatod. Úgy szeretnélek magamhoz ölelni, de tudom, ez most nem az a pillanat. – Nem akarod elmondani, hogy mi bánt? – kérdezem halkan.

Lehajtod a fejed, és én már ebből tudom, hogy hazudni fogsz. – Nincs semmi baj, Remus. Csak fáradt vagyok. Túl sokat dolgozom mostanában. A hajsza a még megmaradt halálfalók után egyre keményebb, és én tényleg elfáradok. Most szeretnék fürödni, és ágyba kerülni, ha nem baj.

- Dehogy, menj csak – mondom halkan, és befele lenyelek néhány könnycseppet. Nézem, ahogy elmész, majd visszafordulok az asztalhoz. Néhány pálcaintéssel rendet teszek, majd visszaülök a helyemre.

Elgondolkodom. Mindenféle régi emlék jut eszembe. Régi… ugyan. Hisz még alig egy éve, hogy egymásra találtunk. A háború után történt, a magány, a veszteség, a fájdalom óráiban. Akkor én már egy ideje rádöbbentem, hogy szerelmes vagyok beléd, de eszembe sem jutott, hogy ezt bármilyen formában a tudomásodra hozzam. Hogy is tehettem volna? Hisz ki voltam én? Egy csóró, mindenhonnan kitaszított vérfarkas, aki úgy gondolta, hogy jobb lett volna elesnie a háborúban, hisz úgysem hiányzott volna senkinek. Szíves örömest cseréltem volna bárkivel az áldozatok közül, akiket mind siratott a családjuk. Engem senki sem siratott volna, hisz nem volt senkim.

Aztán megláttalak téged… a fájdalmat, a veszteséget a szemedben, amit senki más nem vett észre. Láttam, mennyire gyűlölöd az egész helyzetet. A hálálkodók tömegét, az idióta kérdéseket, a rivaldafényt, azt, hogy senki nem érti meg úgy a történteket, ahogy te.

Pár nappal a csata után, egyik délután a parkban találtam rád. Az egyik elhagyott padon ültél, és üveges szemekkel meredtél a semmibe. Csak akkor vetted észre, hogy ott vagyok, mikor leültem melléd. Gyanakodva kaptad fel a fejed, azt hitted, valaki megint azért jött, hogy nyaggasson, hogy hülye kérdéseket tegyen fel, vagy, hogy a gyengélkedőre küldjön.

De nekem eszem ágában sem volt beszélni. Csak átkaroltam a vállad, és magamhoz húztalak. Lassan a vállamra hajtottad a fejed, és a könnyeid végre áttörték azt a gátat, amit addig olyan erősen tartottál. Sokáig sírtál, és én nem sürgettelek. Tudtam, hogy az elmúlt hét-nyolc év minden fájdalmát időbe kerül elengedni. Figyelemmel kísértem életednek ezt az időszakát, és tisztában voltam azzal, hogy min mentél keresztül. Tudom, hogy mindig bátran néztél szembe az embertelen elvárásokkal, az ezer veszéllyel, de azt is tudtam, hogy ezek nem múltak el feletted nyomtalanul.

Mikor csillapodott a sírásod, magadra akartalak hagyni, mert az elmúlt napokban úgy éreztem, erre vágysz. Csendre, békére, magányra. Felálltam a padról, de te a kezem után kaptál, és visszahúztál. Lassan kezdtél el beszélni, eleinte csak összefüggéstelenül, de aztán mindent elmondtál. A háborúról, a végső csatáról, úgy, ahogy te látod… az érzéseidről, a fájdalmadról… és én nem szóltam közbe. Közben sokszor fakadtál sírva újra meg újra. Kimondhatatlanul fájt a szívem érted, és bármit megadtam volna, azért, hogyha ezek a dolgok nem veled történtek volna meg. De az emlékeidet nem tudtam semmissé tenni, a fájdalmat nem tudtam eltüntetni, talán csak enyhíteni egy kicsit.

Késő éjszakáig beszélgettünk akkor, és mindkettőnk lelke egy kicsit megkönnyebbült. A tiéd azért, mert végre beszélhettél az érzéseidről valakinek, aki nem forgatja ki, aki nem csak a hőstettet látja benne, hanem mögötte az embert is. Az enyém főleg azért, mert láttam némi életet visszatérni az eddig tompán üres szemedbe. Olyan volt ez nekem, mint egy végtelenül hosszú hajnal után meglátni a felkelő nap első sugarait.

Nem sokkal éjfél előtt indultunk vissza a kastélyba, de én továbbra is átkaroltam a vállad, és te az oldalamhoz simultál. Kimondhatatlanul jó érzés volt ez nekem, de nem akartam semmi mögötteset belemagyarázni. Csupán meg akartam adni neked azt a támogatást, amire úgy éreztem, szükséged van. Ez volt minden, amit tehettem érted, de tudtam, hogyha bármit is tehetek, meg kell tennem.

Pár nappal később ugyanazon a padon ültünk, mikor megcsókoltál. Te… engem. Sosem hittem abban, hogy ez bekövetkezhet, mégis megtörtént. Azt hiszem, mikor szétváltunk, én sokkal jobban megijedtem a dologtól, mint te.

- Bocsáss meg, Harry – suttogtam lehunyt szemmel, majd felálltam, és elmenekültem. Szinte éreztem, ahogy értetlenül nézel utánam, de akkor el kellett futnom. Talán a saját érzéseimtől ijedtem meg, nem tudom. Sosem gondoltam arra, hogy az érzéseim esetleg egyszer viszonzásra lelhetnek, és ez most félelmetes volt. Az összes aggályom eszembe jutott, amik végigkísérték az életemet, amik miatt mindig is egyedül voltam.

Hisz mit adhatnék én bárkinek? Mit oszthatnék meg bárkivel? Azt a néhány szakadt rongyot, amim van? A kitaszítottságomat? Az emberek megvetését? Nem, te nem ezt érdemled.

Másnap reggeli után félve odajöttél hozzám, és kértél, hogy bocsássak meg. Azt mondtad, soha többé nem fogsz ilyet tenni… hogy megbántad.

- Tényleg megbántad, Harry? – kérdeztem, és te megláttad a szememben a komolyságot, a kérdésem valódi lényegét.

- Nem, Remus. És soha nem is fogom megbánni. De ha neked ez…

Nem hagytam, hogy befejezd. Hívtalak, hogy menjünk ki a parkba sétálni, de önkéntelenül is a padunk fele indultunk mindketten. Sokáig beszélgettünk, végül én is feltártam az érzéseimet. Elmondtam neked, hogy milyen régóta szeretlek, és hogy pont ezért kérlek, hogy alaposan gondold meg, mit teszel. Nem akarom, hogy olyat tégy, amit később megbánnál. Kértelek, hogy ne keverd össze a barátságot, a hálát, amit a támogatásom miatt érzel, a szerelemmel. Megígértem neked, hogy akkor is melletted maradok, ha csak a barátságomra tartasz igényt.

- Nem, Remus. Tudom, hogy mit érzek – mondtad a szemembe nézve, és én szinte elvesztem a gyönyörű, smaragdzöld szemed ragyogásában.

Még napokig képtelen voltam hinni neked. Azt hittem, hogy csak szükséged van valakire, aki melletted van, aki megért. Hogy amit érzel, csak ragaszkodás… hogy kapaszkodni akarsz valakibe, aki az életet jelképezi ebben az őrült káoszban.

Aztán ahogy egyre inkább magadra találtál lelkileg, és még mindig ragyogó szemekkel súgtad, hogy szeretsz, lassan elhittem. Elhittem, hogy számomra is létezhet boldogság, mégpedig melletted.

Sokszor temettek maguk alá a saját kétségeim, hogy nem lenne szabad ezt tennem veled, de olyankor mindig mellettem voltál. Átöleltél, és a fülembe súgtad, hogy téged nem érdekel, hogy vérfarkas vagyok, hogy húsz évvel idősebb vagyok, hogy szegény vagyok, mint a templom egere, olyannak szeretsz, amilyen vagyok. Csak annyit kérsz tőlem, hogy szeresselek. És én lassan ezt is elhittem.

A következő néhány hónapot a kastélyban töltöttük, hiszen mire a következő tanév elkezdődik, rendbe kellett hozni az épületet, és a környéket. Kemény munka volt, hisz a csata a kastély nagy részét romba döntötte, és mindketten kivettük a részünket a helyreállításból. Esténként mindig holtfáradtan zuhantunk ágyba, de az időnként együtt töltött éjszakák földöntúli boldogsággal töltötték el a lelkem.

Úgy emlékszem az első közös éjszakánkra, mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Emlékszem, egy kicsit féltél, amikor a szobám ajtaja becsukódott mögöttünk, de ahogy a karjaimba zártalak, és gyengéden megcsókoltalak, elpárolgott ez az apró bizonytalanság. Feltétel nélkül bíztad rám magad, hogy vezesselek egy olyan úton, amin még soha nem jártál, és én mindent megtettem, hogy boldoggá tegyelek. Ahogy magunkhoz tértünk a mindent elsöprő gyönyör pillanatai után, azonnal a szemedet kerestem, de a ragyogó smaragdokban nem láttam mást, mint boldogságot, és az édes fáradtság homályos ködét. Megnyugodva öleltelek magamhoz, és aznap éjjel mindketten egy addig ismeretlen boldogsággal a szívünkben merültünk álomba.

Augusztus közepén McGalagony felajánlotta mindkettőnknek az SVK tanári állást. Először neked, de te visszautasítottad, mert ragaszkodtál ahhoz, hogy auror legyél. Aztán nekem, de én is visszautasítottam, mert úgy éreztem, hogy ha te a városba költözöl, veled kell mennem. Mikor nemet mondtam az ajánlatra, még nem tudtam, hogy fogadnád az ötletet, de végül egy este rákérdeztem. Boldogságot láttam ragyogni a szemedben, és még abban a percben megállapodtunk abban, hogy összeköltözünk.

Néhány nappal később már a közös otthonunkban zárhattalak a karjaimba. Nem sokkal később megkaptad az annyira áhított állást, és időnként én is találtam valami munkát, ami ha rövid időre is, de rendbe hozta az önérzetem. Hiába mondtad ugyan, hogy téged nem zavar, ha nincs munkám, hogy neked bőven elég, ha gondoskodom rólad, azért a büszkeségemen mindig csorbát ejtett ez a dolog.

De ettől eltekintve boldogok voltunk, több, mint egy évig. Te voltál az életem értelme. Olyan boldog voltam veled, mint még soha azelőtt. Minden este alig vártam, hogy hazaérj, és tudtam, hogy sietsz haza hozzám.

Egészen pár nappal ezelőttig. Eleinte még nem is igazán tűnt fel a dolog. Azt hittem, hogy tényleg csak sok a munkád, hogy bent kell maradnod egy hosszú nap után még a papírmunkát is elintézni. De aztán feltűnt sok más apró jel is. Az, hogy kerülöd a tekintetem, hogy elhúzódsz az ölelésem elől, hogy szinte menekülsz előlem. Eleinte magamnak sem akartam beismerni, de végül kénytelen voltam… valami megváltozott. A kétség, a félelem satuként szorította össze a szívem, és szorítja még most is. Tudom, hogy kimondhatatlanul fog fájni, ha elveszítelek, de ez az állapot semmivel sem jobb. Rettegéssel várni a pillanatot, mikor hazaérsz, és összefacsarodott szívvel nézni utánad, ahogy a konyhába indulsz. Hogy itt vagy mellettem, de mégis olyan távoli vagy, mintha egy földrész választana el bennünket.

Végül úgy döntök, mára elég az önmarcangolásból. Lassan felkelek, elmegyek fürödni, majd próbálok a legkisebb zajjal bemenni a hálószobába, és úgy lefeküdni, hogy ne ébresszelek fel. Tudom, hogy pihenned kell. Még ha az nem is igaz, hogy a munkád miatt vagy fáradt, tudom, hogy érzelmileg téged is kikészít, akármi is bántson. Neked sem lehet könnyebb, mint nekem. Hisz, ha valóban… ha valóban valaki mást szeretsz, embertelenül őrlődhetsz az érzéseid között. Nem mered nekem elmondani, és a hazugság emészt belülről. Nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék. Talán egészen nyíltan rá kellene kérdeznem. Talán megteszem. Holnap… vagy valamikor. Csak ne rettegnék úgy a választól.

Pedig tudom, hogy ha elmennél, neked csak jobb lenne. Normális életet élhetnél, talán egy kedves lánnyal, családod lehetne, gyerekeid… normális életed. Hogy mi lenne velem? A lelkem talán belehalna. Hisz nélküled semmi értelme tovább élni. Talán megkísértene az öngyilkosság gondolata, de nem tenném meg. Miattad. Tudom, egy életen át gyötörne a bűntudat, és én ezt nem akarom. Azt akarom, hogy ha elmész, megérje neked. Hogy boldog legyél.

De most elhessegetem ezeket a gondolatokat, megpróbálok pihenni. Előtted kell kelnem, hogy megcsináljam a reggelit, mire felébredsz. Így lassan nyugtalan álomba merülök, és nem csak azért, mert a farkas álma mindig éber, most a saját emberi gondolataim sem hagynak nyugodni. Vajon mit hoz a holnap? Nem tudhatom. Talán pár napig még a karomban tarthatlak, de talán már holnap elveszíthetlek… Csak Merlin a megmondhatója mikor következik be.

~~ o ~~

Pár órával később arra ébredek, hogy nem fekszel mellettem, álmomban is hiányoltam a közelséged. Egy pillanatra elfog a rettegés, de aztán felfedezem, hogy az ablakban ülsz. Már az első nap óta ez volt az a hely, ahova menekültél, ha bármi bántott. Néha megbűvölted az ablakot is, hogy más képet mutasson, mint a külvárosi kis utca, néha pedig csak figyelted azt a néhány embert, aki időnként erre jár. Most is megbűvölted a képet, bár az ablakban látható lankás domboldal ugyanolyan hóborította volt, mint az eredeti utcakép.

Bizonytalanul ültem fel az ágyon. Tudtam, ha most odamegyek hozzád, ez a mindkettőnk számára kínzó helyzet így vagy úgy véget ér. De végül mégis úgy döntöttem, hogy erőt veszek magamon, és odamegyek hozzád. Tudtam, hogy segítenem kell valahogy, hisz egyedül nem leszel képes megoldani ezt a helyzetet.

Felkeltem az ágyról, és halkan odasétáltam melléd. Annyira a gondolataidba voltál merülve, hogy csak akkor vettél észre, mikor a válladra tettem a kezem. Egy pillanatra rám néztél, majd tekinteted visszatért a hóborította tájképre.

- Harry… - szólítottalak meg halkan. – Harry, kérlek, mondd el, hogy mi történt! Bízz bennem! Tudnom kell!

Nem nézel rám, csak fájdalmasan sóhajtasz. – Én… megismerkedtem egy kedves lánnyal a minisztériumban. Együtt vacsoráztunk pár napja, és… azt hiszem… beleszerettem.

Fel voltam készülve erre a válaszra, de mégis olyan, mintha egy tőrt döfnél a szívembe. De a következő pillanatban már újra tudok rád figyelni. Nem tudom, mi ad erőt ehhez, de most is te vagy a legfontosabb, ahogy mindig.

- Harry…

- Bocsáss meg, Remus… én… annyira sajnálom! – hajtod a fejed a felhúzott térdedre.

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, Harry – mondom halkan, visszanyelve a könnyeimet. - És nem kellett volna félned tőlem. Elmondhattad volna már napokkal ezelőtt. Láttam, hogy emészted magad valami miatt, és…

- Nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni. Nem ezt érdemled tőlem.

- És miből gondoltad, hogy ha halogatod, akkor kevésbé fog fájni? – kérdezem csendesen.

- Én… nem tudok mit mondani, Remus. Amit tettem, arra nincs mentség – mondod lesütött szemmel, és én látom, hogy ugyanúgy szenvedsz, mint én.

- Semmi baj, Harry… figyelj rám! Most jobb lenne, ha megpróbálnánk pihenni egy kicsit. Reggelig mindketten átgondolhatjuk, hogy mit szeretnénk tenni vagy mondani. Ha szeretnéd, reggel beszélhetünk róla, de ha nem akarsz, azt is megértem. Ha úgy érzed, hogy úgy könnyebb lenne, reggel már nem találsz itt.

Döbbenten kapod fel a fejed. – Remus, ne! Én nem akarom, hogy elmenj! Főleg nem így!

- Rendben, akkor maradok, és reggel beszélünk – teszem csitítóan a karodra a kezem. - De most feküdj le, és próbálj pihenni. Próbálj megnyugodni. Látod, elmondtad, és én nem haraptam le a fejed. De most… szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni. Inkább… kimegyek a kanapéra. Jobb lesz így.

Nem válaszolsz, így lassan elfordulok, és kifele indulok a szobából. Közben hallom, ahogy felállsz az ablakból.

- Remus…

Megállok, lassan feléd fordulok. Odajössz hozzám, látom, hogy újra és újra a bocsánatomért akarsz esedezni, de én ezt nem akarom hallani. Odalépek hozzád, és magamhoz ölellek. Tudom, talán utoljára. Megnyugtatóan megsimogatom a hajad, mint egy rettegő kisgyereknek. Tudom mennyire féltél. Féltél attól, hogy össze fogod törni a szívem. Ez így is történt, de nem terhelhetlek még ezzel is.

- Nem kell bocsánatot kérned, Harry. Én nem haragszom… követned kell a szíved. Ha boldog leszel, én nem állok az utadba. Ez így helyes. És most feküdj le szépen – elengedlek, még letörölök egy könnycseppet az arcodról, majd elfordulok, és kimenekülök a szobából.

Ahogy becsukom magam mögött az ajtót, hirtelen nem érzek semmit, csak hatalmas ürességet. Mintha a lelkem egy részét kitépted volna azzal az egyetlen mondattal. Leülök a kandalló melletti fotelba, fellobbantom a lángokat. Tudom, hogy ezen az éjjelen már egy szemhunyásnyit sem fogok aludni, és szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy te sem. Holnaptól minden megváltozik, és nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy mit kezdek az életemmel. Az nem sokáig aggaszt, hogy hova fogok menni, vagy miből fogok megélni… az elmúlt húsz évben is mindig megoldottam valahogy. De hogy mit kezdek a hiányoddal, a maga alá temető fájdalommal és magánnyal, arról fogalmam sincs. Az elmúlt egy évben te töltötted ki a gondolataimat, minden percemet, és ez most megszűnik. Tudom, hogy elcsépelten hangzik, de nélküled nincs értelme az életemnek. A háború előtt még volt más is… a harc a jóért, az életért, a varázsvilágért. Volt egy cél, amitől időnként hasznosnak érezhettem magam. De mióta a háború véget ért, csak te voltál, és most elveszítettelek. Az egyetlen dolgot, ami még értelmet adott az életemnek. De az elkövetkezendő tengődésnek nem tudom, mi adhatna értelmet.

Túlságosan fájnak ezek a gondolatok, így inkább megpróbálok gondolatok nélkül bámulni a táncoló lángokba. Időnként sikerül, ilyenkor talán még levegőt venni is tudok, nem nehezedik mázsás súlyként a mellkasomra a fájdalom. De ez csak egy-egy pillanatig tart, majd minden gondolat visszatér, és újult erővel árasztja el az elmém.

Fogalmam sincs, hogy jön el a reggel, de egyszer csak arra ocsúdok, hogy a nap első sugarai beköszönnek az ablakon. Nagy levegőt veszek, és próbálok felkészülni arra a pillanatra, mikor kilépsz az ajtón.

Végül inkább felállok, és a konyhába megyek. Teát főzök, és öntök két bögrébe, majd visszatérek a nappaliba, és a kanapéra telepszem. A két bögrét leteszem az asztalra, és várok.

Szinte hallom, ahogy nagy levegőt veszel, mielőtt kilépsz az ajtón. Elég egy pillantást vetnem rád, és látom, talán rosszabb éjszakád volt, mint az enyém.

- Szia! – köszönsz bátortalanul.

Próbálok megereszteni egy halvány, bíztató mosolyt, de azt hiszem, nem sikerül. – Szia! Gyere, igyál egy teát. Még meleg, segíteni fog.

Lassan odajössz, és leülsz mellém. Ujjaidat a bögre köré fonod, és szinte látom, hogy jólesik a valószínűleg jéghideg kezednek a tea melege. Belekortyolsz. – Köszönöm – mondod lesütött szemmel.

Csak bólintok, és tudom, megint nekem kell elég erősnek lennem ahhoz, hogy a tárgyra térjek. – És most… hogyan tovább, Harry? – kérdezem halkan. – Én… bármikor kész vagyok elmenni, ha úgy akarod.

- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj. Majd én… Susanne-nak van egy szép lakása, nem messze az aurorparancsnokságtól… odaköltözöm hozzá.

- Harry… - szakítlak félbe. – Ez a ház a tiéd, és nem lenne helyes, ha továbbra is itt maradnék, ha már nincs közünk egymáshoz.

- Gondolkoztam ezen, Remus. Én mindenképp elmegyek innen, de neked nem lenne hova menned.

- Majd megoldom valahogy, miattam nem kell aggódnod.

- De igen, aggódom… és eladni semmiképp sem akarom ezt a házat. Úgyhogy maradj! Tudom, hogy szeretsz itt lakni, és én szeretném, ha valaki olyan élne itt, aki fontos nekem.

- Harry, én ezt továbbra sem tartom jó ötletnek. Ha itt maradok, az lenne a minimum, hogy lakbért fizessek, de te nagyon jól tudod, hogy szinte sosem kapok munkát, ha pedig véletlenül mégis, akkor sem olyan fizetéssel, hogy egy ilyen házat megengedhessek magamnak.

- Remus, hogy gondolhatsz arra, hogy egy vasat is elfogadnék tőled ezért?

- Mert így lenne fair.

- Remus… hogy vagy képes… ilyen tárgyilagos lenni? Hogy… - néhány könnycsepp gördült le az arcodon, amit eddig olyan erősen visszatartottál. Odanyúlok, és gyengéden letörlöm.

- Harry… az elmúlt napokban volt időm felkészülni erre. Volt időm mindent végiggondolni. Hisz alig töltöttünk együtt talán napi fél órát, míg megvacsoráztál. Egész nap, egész éjjel gondolkodhattam… rajtunk. Mire erőt gyűjtöttél, és elmondtad, én már elfogadtam, ami történt. Ne hidd, hogy nem ejtettem könnyet, ahogy most te… csak te nem láttad. Nem akartam, hogy lásd. És most nem arra van szükséged, hogy még én is sírjak a válladon, és hisztizzek. Nagyobb szükséged van a támogatásomra.

- Remus… - látom a hitetlen csillogást a szemedben, hogy még mindig melletted állok. – Remus, te egy csodálatos ember vagy, ezt ugye tudod?

Tudom, hogy jót akarsz ezzel a mondattal, de ahogy minden szavaddal, ezzel is csak megforgatod a tőrt a szívemben.

- Nem, Harry… én csak egy utolsó senki vagyok. Ha tényleg csodálatos lennék, most nem kellene elmenned. Nem kellene máshol keresned valamit, amit én nem tudtam megadni neked. Ne… ezt nem szemrehányásként mondtam – teszem a térdedre a kezem, mikor látom, hogy közbe akarsz szólni. - Csak végiggondoltam ezt az egy évet, amit együtt töltöttünk, és próbáltam rájönni, hogy mit rontottam el. Hogy mi az, amire szükséged volt, és én nem vettem észre. De igazából lehet, hogy egyszerűen csak nem engem szánt melléd a sors, hanem egy kedves, aranyos lányt, akivel igazi családod lehet.

- Kérlek, ne keresd magadban a hibát – mondod vigasztalva, és gyengéden megfogod a kezem. Rád nézek, és látom, hogy komolyan gondolod. – Én boldog voltam veled – folytatod, és ahogy a szemembe nézel, tudom, hogy őszinte vagy. – Mindent megkaptam tőled, amire csak szükségem volt. Szerelmet, gyengédséget, barátságot, támogatást.

- De most már mindez nem elég – sütöm le a szemem, és kissé elfordulok.

- Én… nem értem, hogy történt… csak…

- Nem kell magyarázatot keresned – nézek rád újra. – A szerelemre sosincs magyarázat. És legfőképp nem kell nekem magyarázkodnod. Csak egy kérdésemre válaszolj, Harry! Boldog leszel?

Most te vagy, aki lesütöd a szemed. – Azt hiszem… azt hiszem, igen – mondod suttogva.

- Ez nekem elég, Harry Ez a lány biztosan jobban illik majd hozzád, mint én.

- Susanne kedves, mosolygós, aranyos lány… mindig megnevettet.

Hát igen, sejthettem volna, hogy ez a baj. Sosem voltam egy szívderítő társaság, a magam problémáival és nehézségeivel. Tudhattam volna, hogy a te fiatal szívednek vidámság kell és nevetés, főleg azok után, amiken keresztülmentél. Mintha olvasnál a gondolataimban, a karomra teszed a kezem.

- Remus, tényleg nem kell magadban keresned a hibát. Veled is sokat nevettünk, csak…

- Megértem, Harry. Jobb lesz neked, és ez a fontos.

Bólintasz, majd egy kis ideig nem szól egyikünk sem. Végül rám nézel.

- Remus, én tényleg szeretném, ha maradnál. Tudom, hogy… hogy összetörtem a szíved, és nekem is fáj ez az egész… de egy kicsit könnyebb lenne, ha… ha legalább tudnám, hogy fedél van a fejed fölött. Kérlek, fogadd el!

Minden zsigerem tiltakozik az ellen, hogy itt maradjak, ebben a házban, ahol boldog voltam veled, de olyan kérlelőn nézel, hogy nem mondhatok nemet.

- Rendben, Harry. Ha neked ettől könnyebb, maradok.

Kicsit megkönnyebbülsz. – Jól van. Azt hiszem – nézel körbe tétován -, ideje összeszednem a holmim, és…

- Harry… - vágok közbe végképp lesújtva – kérlek, ne kérd, hogy ezt nézzem végig. Én addig inkább elmennék valahova.

- Ugyan hova mennél a szakadó hóesésbe? – kérdezed újra aggódva. Hát nem érted? Már így is porig sújt a fájdalom, de ha végig kellene néznem, amint összepakolsz és kisétálsz, abba beleőrülnék.

- Képtelen lennék végignézni, Harry. Kérlek, gondold magad a helyembe…

- Igazad van, ne haragudj. Csak…

- Tudom. De jobb, ha most elbúcsúzunk – tétován felállok, és rád nézek. - Bár nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. Kívánom, hogy találd meg a boldogságod, Harry.

Könnyes a szemed, majd a fénylő cseppek végigcsorognak az arcodon, ahogy te is felállsz. Bizonytalanul lépsz közelebb hozzám egy búcsúölelésre, mire én a karjaimba zárlak, és te a vállamra hajtod a fejed.

Egy hosszú percig állunk így, majd szelíden eltollak magamtól. Nem nézel rám, és én megértelek. Én is nehéz szívvel keresem a tekinteted, de tudom, hogy el kell mennem, hogy le tudd zárni életednek ezt a szakaszát.

- Ég veled, Harry! Merlin áldása kísérjen életed minden percében – adok egy puszit a homlokodra, majd határozott léptekkel kimegyek az előszobába. Magamra kanyarítom a melegnek egyáltalán nem nevezhető kopott taláromat, és kilépek a szállingózó hóesésbe.

A lábam öntudatlanul indul el valamerre. Anélkül járom a várost, hogy fel tudnám idézni, merre voltam két perccel ezelőtt. Csak rád tudok gondolni, és a metsző szélben a könnycseppek odafagynak az arcomra. Ennek ellenére tudom, hogy helyesen cselekedtem. Tudom, ki tudtam volna csikarni, hogy velem maradj, de mi értelme lenne, ha ezzel boldogtalanná tennélek?

Nem tudom, mennyi időre van szükséged, de nem akarok túl korán hazamenni. Nem akarlak már ott találni. Pedig már csontomig hatolt a hideg, a fogaim vacognak, de én csak újabb és újabb utcasarkokon fordulok be, és fogalmam sincs, hogy merre járok. Sok órája csatározok már a dermesztő széllel, mikor végre úgy döntök, hogy ideje visszaindulni. Tudom, még legalább egy óra, mire hazatalálok. Már így is lassan szürkületbe hajlik a téli késő délután.

Sötétségbe burkolva találom a házat, és kissé talán meg is könnyebbülök. Ahogy belépek, első látásra semmi nem változott. Tudom, hogy a személyes holmiidon kívül semmit nem vittél el. Egyelőre nem kínzom magam azzal, hogy belenézzek a minden valószínűség szerint üres szekrényekbe, inkább végighordozom a tekintetem azokon a dolgokon, amik ugyanolyanok, mint pár órával ezelőtt. A kép olyan, mintha még mindig velem lennél. Mintha most is csak várnám, hogy hazagyere a munkából. Aztán emlékeztetem magam, hogy már nem fogsz hazajönni. Hogy már egy másik életet élsz.

Végül rádöbbenek, hogy még mindig vacogok az egész napos fagyos sétától, így nagyra bűvölöm a tüzet a kandallóban, én pedig elmegyek fürödni. Beállok a forró zuhany alá, de még így is hosszú idő kell, míg testemben-lelkemben enged a fagyos hideg.

Az elkövetkező napok az eszmélés jegyében telnek. Próbáltam valahogy magamra találni, de nem ment könnyen. Próbáltam visszatalálni a régi kerékvágásba, mikor még a háború előtt abból állt az életem, hogy próbálok munkát keresni, és ha véletlenül találok, megpróbálom azt egy vagy két hónapnál tovább megtartani. Keserves élet, de nem adhattam fel. Valami erő mélyen belül nem engedte, hogy feladjam.

Néha messziről láttalak a városban. Ilyenkor összeszorult a szívem, és néhány napra újra maga alá temetett a fájdalom. Mikor ez az érzés elmúlt, nem maradt más, csak a fásultság. Megtanultam elfojtani az érzéseimet, figyelmen kívül hagyni a fájdalmat, de tudtam, hogy ez így nem élet.

Mégsem adtam fel. Éltem az egyforma, üres napokat egymás után. Mintha várnék valamire, de magam sem voltam tudatában, hogy mire.

Múltak a hetek, a hónapok, és én azt hazudtam magamnak, hogy túl vagyok rajtad. Próbáltam egy normális életet élni, de magam sem vettem észre, hogy mennyire bezárkóztam. Csak akkor mozdultam ki a házból, ha éppen volt valami munkám. Nem voltak barátaim, nem tartottam a kapcsolatot senkivel.

Csak vártam. Vártam valami csodára, ami talán még helyrehozhatja az életemet. De ez a csoda csak nem akart eljönni.


	2. Chapter 2

Lassan eltelik két év. Valóban lassan… egymás után vánszorognak az egyforma napok, csak egy-egy holdtölte utáni kirúgásom színesíteti a történetet. Ha két hónapig meg tudok maradni egy helyen, az már valóságos csodának számít. Ezen kívül azonban semmi nem történik.

Egyik késő délután megint a kandalló előtt ülök, és egy pohár teával a kezemben bámulom a lángokat. Nem gondolok semmire. Sikerült ezt a képességemet tökélyre fejlesztenem, hogy ezzel megóvjam magam a fájdalmas emlékektől. Egyszer csak hallom, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Azonnal a pálcám után kapok, pedig tudat alatt tudom, hogy csak te jöhetsz, hisz csak te ismered az ajtót nyitó bűbájt, amit két év után sem változtattam meg.. De nem tehetek semmit, a háború előtti időkből belém ivódott reflexmozdulat ez, csak akkor enged a feszültségem, mikor meglátom, hogy valóban te vagy.

Egy pillanatra megdermedsz, ahogy meglátod a felemelt pálcát a kezemben, aztán ahogy leengedem, te magad is rájössz, hogy csupán a régi idők maradványa ez a reakció, mikor bármelyik pillanatban halálos veszély törhetett ránk, és nekünk villámgyorsan kellett reagálnunk.

- Bejöhetek? – kérdezed halkan, félénken.

- Természetesen, Harry. Ez még mindig a te házad. Akkor jössz, amikor csak akarsz – mondom ugyanolyan halkan, de közben remeg a gyomrom, és elképzelni sem tudom, hogy mit akarsz tőlem. Két éve nem láttuk egymást, és bár nem múlt el úgy nap, hogy nem gondoltam rád, most, hogy itt állsz előttem, nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. – Tehetek érted valamit? – kérdezem végül, mikor már kezd kínosan hosszúra nyúlni a csend.

- Beszélni szeretnék veled… sokmindenről.

Valóban sok minden van a szemedben, ahogy ezt mondod, ezer féle érzés, és én nem tudom, hogy hirtelen mit kezdhetnék vele.

Sóhajtok. – Ülj le! Ne kímélj! – a hangom talán kissé távolságtartó, védekező, mert szinte visszavonulót fújsz.

- Remus, ha nem akarsz meghallgatni, én nem… csak nincs hova mennem, és gondoltam nálad… talán még menedéket találok.

Döbbenten nézek rád, mintha nem egy nyelvet beszélnénk. Szeretném megkérdezni mi történt, de egyelőre fel kell fognom, amit mondtál. A hallgatásomat elutasításnak veheted, mert lassan felállsz.

- Ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak, Remus… azt hiszem, igazad van, én is így reagálnék, ha… ha én lennék a helyedben.

- Harry várj, gyere vissza! Ne haragudj, csak… túlságosan megdöbbentett a megjelenésed… amit mondtál, és… és…

- És azzal, hogy idejöttem, felszakítottam a régi sebeket – fejezed be helyettem a mondatot.

- Igen – ismerem be egy sóhajjal. – De ha bármiben segíthetek… tudod, hogy megteszem.

- Én csak annyit kérek, hogy hallgass meg – roskadsz vissza a fotelbe. Nem szólok semmit, ezért folytatod. – Szeretném elmesélni neked az elmúlt két évet.

- Harry… nem hinném, hogy ez rám tartozik… és nem hinném, hogy akarom hallani.

- De azt hiszem… ez kell ahhoz, hogy megértsd, ami történt. És hogy miért jöttem most hozzád.

- Ha így látod jónak, hát legyen – adom meg magam, de minden porcikám tiltakozik az ellen, hogy feltárd előttem a magánéleted. Hisz már jó ideje nem tartozik rám.

- Köszönöm, Remus. De annyit még szeretnék kérni, hogy… ne szakíts félbe… így is épp elég nehéz lesz végigmondanom.

- Rendben – bólintok, és te egy sóhajjal elfordítod a tekinteted, és a lángokba bámulsz, pontosan úgy, ahogy én szoktam, üres, kifejezéstelen tekintettel. Majd lassan belekezdesz.

- Azon a két évvel ezelőtti napon… mikor elmentem tőled, Susanne örömmel és boldogan fogadott. Tudod, akkor már néhány napja beszéltünk róla, hogy mindent bevallok neked, és hozzá költözöm. Nem… nem történt még köztünk semmi… nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, hogy a hátad mögött… voltam vele. Mindegy… ennek talán már nincs is jelentősége. Inkább folytatom. Szóval beállítottam hozzá, és ő nagyon örült nekem. Még azt is megértette, hogy szükségem van némi időre, míg összeszedem magam. Azért… ha hiszed, ha nem… engem is kikészített… a szakításunk. De Susanne nem sürgetett, türelmes volt, és megvárta, míg összeszedem magam. Ez után egy ideig boldogok voltunk. Szerettem Susanne-t, és azt hiszem, ő is engem. Volt egy kellemes otthonunk, és egy békés életünk… már amennyire egy aurornak békés élete lehet. Bár Susanne sok mindennel tisztában volt, próbáltam annyira távol tartani a munkámtól, amennyire csak lehetséges. Nem akartam, hogy idegeskednie kelljen miattam. Így is sokszor láttam a félelmet a szemében, mikor egy-egy akció miatt csak késő éjjel tudtam hazajönni.

Egy kis időre elhallgatsz, és én ellenállok a kísértésnek, hogy megszólaljak, hisz megígértem, hagyom végigmondani, amit szeretnél.

- Ez az idilli időszak majdnem egy évig tartott. Ezután kezdődtek az apró veszekedések. Akkor még nem vettem észre, de ezeket mind ő provokálta. Értelmetlen, apró, hülye dolgokon. Hogy az ő helyére teszem a fogkefémet… hogy miért sózom meg a vacsorát, mikor ő már megsózta… baromságok… eleinte az ilyen összekapásokat látványos kibékülések követték, amikor mindig bocsánatot kért, és megígérte, hogy toleránsabb lesz. Amiből persze nem lett semmi. Azóta sokszor gondolkodtam már ezen, és sokszor próbáltam megtalálni a pillanatot, amikor minden elromlott. Próbáltam magyarázatot találni az egészre, de képtelen voltam megérteni, hogy mi történt. Egy idő után belefáradtam az egyre nagyobb körítéssel zajló vitákba… nem mentegetni akarom magam, de lassan megértettem, hogy nem bennem van a hiba. Hisz veled is voltak nézeteltéréseink, sokszor nem is kicsik, de mindig le tudtunk ülni, és csendben megbeszélni mindent, bármilyen nehéz témáról is volt szó. Egy fél évvel ezelőtt már-már azon gondolkodtam, hogy elhagyom Susanne-t, mikor egy este, vacsora után bejelentette, hogy gyereket vár. Nem fogadtam kitörő lelkesedéssel a dolgot, és ezt ő is észrevette. Azt mondta, tudja, hogy miért reagálok így, hogy tudja, hogy sok hibát elkövetett az elmúlt időszakban, de hogy ez a gyerek majd őt is meg fogja változtatni, hogy komolyabb és érettebb lesz majd, és hogy szeretné, ha megpróbálnánk újra. Ígért fűt-fát, és én akkor utoljára hittem neki.

Látom az emlékek hatására felébredő fájdalmat a szemedben. Úgy tűnik, a boldog életből, aminek a reményében elváltál tőlem, nem lett semmi. Sajnálom. Tényleg. De még mindig nem értem, miért mondod el nekem ezeket.

- Egy ideig úgy tűnt, tényleg sikerül megváltoznia. Időnként láttam, hogy erővel próbálja fékezni magát, hogy ne kötekedjen velem, de legtöbb esetben sikerült erőt vennie magán. Három hónap telt el ebben a viszonylagos nyugalomban, lassan már majdnem hittem abban, hogy minden olyan lehet, mint az elején. Tervezgettünk, vártuk a kisfiunkat, babaholmikat kezdtünk nézegetni, mint egy boldog pár, amikor megint beütött a baj. És ahogy a muglik mondják, nem járt egyedül.

Rövid időre elhallgatsz, és ebből érzem, hogy a neheze még csak most jön. Végül ebbe is belekezdesz.

- Egy nap délután hazaüzentem Susanne-nak, hogy úgy tűnik, időben végzek, és ha van kedve, elém jöhetne, és elmehetnénk valahova vacsorázni. Útközben azonban megtámadták… pár nappal előtte tartóztattam le egy pitiáner alakot, aki Voldemort talpnyalója volt annak idején. Nem hittem volna, hogy tartanom kellene tőle, de a családja úgy tűnik, bosszút esküdött. És hát tudod milyenek a halálfalók… nem feltétlenül közvetlen támadnak, inkább megkeresik azt a felületet, ahol a legjobban fáj. És jelen esetben Susanne-t vélték annak. Az egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy elég közel voltak a parancsnoksághoz, és néhány társam észrevette őket. Mikor bekísérték hozzám, halálosan sápadt volt, és minden ízében reszketett. Próbáltam vigasztalni, de hát… saját tapasztalat, hogy ilyenkor semmi nem segít. Hazavittem, ágyba tettem, és adtam neki egy nyugtató főzetet, amitől aztán elaludt. Másnap reggel, mikor elindultam munkába, még mélyen aludt. Nem akartam felébreszteni, így hagytam neki egy kis levélkét, hogy próbáljon megnyugodni, és várja meg, míg hazaérek. Az egész napom ráment arra, hogy azt a nyomorult bandát összeszedjem, és letartóztassam. Késő este értem haza, de Susanne fúriaként támadt nekem. Látszott, hogy egész nap azt tervezte, hogy miket fog a fejemhez vágni. A végén már mindenért hibás voltam, még azt is a fejébe vette, hogy én tudtam, hogy mire készülnek, és direkt nem figyelmeztettem.

Ó, Merlinre… hogy lehet az a liba ilyen bolond? Ha ismerne téged, nem feltételezne rólad ilyet. Tudhatná, hogy akit szeretsz, azért bármire képes vagy, és az életed árán is megvéded. De nem hagysz időt, hogy méregbe guruljak, pár másodperc múlva folytatod.

- Aznap este elmentem otthonról, és a Foltozott Üstben aludtam. Végig akartam gondolni, hogy mit kellene tennem. Másnap nem mentem be dolgozni, kora délelőtt inkább hazamentem, de Susanne-t nem találtam otthon. Aggódtam érte, de fogalmam sem volt, hol keressem, így inkább mégis bementem a parancsnokságra. Hagytam neki egy levelet, hogy ha esetleg hazaér, feltétlenül értesítsen, mert szeretnék beszélni vele. Késő délután… kaptam egy hivatalos értesítést a Mungóból, miszerint Susanne-t baleset érte. Mivel egyáltalán nem voltam biztos benne, hogy az a baleset baleset volt, berohantam a kórházba. Ott azonban kiderült, hogy a gyanúm ezúttal alaptalannak bizonyult. Susanne levelet akart küldeni az anyjának, de a bagolyposta magas, jeges lépcsőjén megcsúszott, és lezuhant. A gyógyító közölte, hogy neki magának csupán néhány csontja törött… de… elvesztette a babát. Lesújtott a hír, hiszen ez a kicsi ember jelentette a reményt arra, hogy mi ketten is normálisan tudjunk együtt élni. Azóta sokat gondolkodtam az érzéseimen vele kapcsolatban. Egy lelketlen szemét dögnek tartom magam, mert még most is azt mondom, hogy az örömöm nem volt felhőtlen. Nem azt mondom, hogy nem tudtam volna szeretni őt. Hogyne tudtam volna, hisz az én vérem is… De az rossz érzéssel tölt el a mai napig is, hogy Susanne egyszerűen egy eszközként akarta felhasználni, hogy maga mellett tartson.

Nem szólok semmit, de meg van a véleményem az ilyen szerelemről. Őnző, mindenkin keresztül taposó érzés, ami igazából nem is szerelem. Az igazi szerelemben az a fontos, hogy a másik boldog legyen, de úgy tűnik, Susanne erről mit sem tud, és te már nagyon régóta nem voltál boldog mellette.

- Félve léptem be hozzá a kórterembe, mert az orvos mondta, hogy az eset óta többször is sírógörcsöt kapott. Tudtam, ha engem meglát, akkor valószínűleg inkább dührohamot fog kapni, és nem is tévedtem. Amikor rám nézett, láttam, jobb lesz, ha egy hangszigetelő bűbájt küldök az ajtóra, különben perceken belül az egész kórház oda fog csődülni. A vitánkat nem részletezem, gondolom nem bánod. A lényege az volt, hogy egy utolsó szemét vagyok, aki magára hagytam a bajban, és hogy a fiúnk miattam halt meg, mielőtt megszülethetett volna. Egy darabig próbáltam szót érteni vele, de mikor láttam, hogy esélyem sincs, inkább hagytam, hogy tomboljon. Mikor végül kifogyott a szemrehányásokból, és egy pillanatra elcsendesedett, megkérdeztem tőle, hogy tulajdonképpen mit szeretne. Nem idézem a szavait, de a lényege az volt, hogy tűnjek el az életéből. Szó nélkül kijöttem a szobájából, hazamentem, összecsomagoltam a holmim, és az egyetlen helyre jöttem, ami eszembe jutott. Hozzád.

- Azt megértem, Harry, hogy idejöttél, és természetesen semmi kifogásom ellene – mondom halkan, miközben elgondolkodva nézek rád. – De miért mondtad el nekem mindezt?

- Mert rájöttem, hogy a legnagyobb hibát akkor követtem el, mikor meggondolatlanul elhagytalak téged. Egy őszinte, csendes, békés, de boldog és biztos kapcsolatot, valamiért, ami… - vállat vonsz, és látom, hogy nem érte meg, hogy akkor a szívedet követted. Még akkor sem, ha egy rövid ideig boldog voltál.

- És mit vársz tőlem? Hogy tárt karokkal, mosolyogva fogadlak, és azt mondom, felejtsük el, ami történt? – nézek rád, és valóban nem értelek. – Ha akarod, én is elmesélem neked az elmúlt két évet.

- Én tudom, hogy…

- Harry, ne érts félre, én nem akarok neked szemrehányást tenni. Akkor, abban a pillanatban azt tetted, amit helyesnek éreztél.

- Remus, én tudom, hogy haragszol rám…

- Ha ezt gondolod, Harry, akkor még mindig nem érted a lényeget.

Csodálkozva nézel rám, és én tudom, hogy tényleg nem érted. Soha egyetlen pillanatig sem haragudtam rád. Meg sem fordult a fejemben.

- Miért mondod ezt?

- Tudod, mit? Inkább tényleg én is elmesélem neked ezt a két évet. Talán sok mindent megértesz belőle.

Ahogy rád nézek, látom, hogy félsz. Félsz szembenézni azzal a szenvedéssel, amit nekem okoztál. Pedig nem akarom az egészet úgy, ahogy volt a nyakadba zúdítani. Csak a lényeget. Csak annyit, hogy valóban megértsd, mi történt.

Előtte azonban varázsolok egy teát mindkettőnk elé. Tudom, jót fog tenni a zaklatott idegeinknek. Lassan felemelem a bögrét, és belekortyolok. Közben kihasználom az időt, hogy összeszedjem a gondolataimat. Végül belekezdek.

- Azon a napon… késő délutánig jártam a várost. Emlékszem… dermesztő hideg szél fújt, és korán sötétedett. Mire hazaértem, korom sötét volt. Ahogy beléptem a házba… olyan volt, mintha semmi nem változott volna. Mintha bármelyik pillanatban hazajöhettél volna a munkából. Vártam, hogy belépj az ajtón… sokszor kellett figyelmeztetnem magam, hogy már nem jössz haza. Napok… talán hetek kellettek ahhoz, hogy ez tudatosuljon bennem. Reggelente, mikor felkeltem, és kimentem a konyhába, megszokásból két bögrét vettem elő. Sokszor volt rá példa, hogy mikor tudatosult bennem, falhoz vágtam az egyiket, pedig béketűrő ember hírében állok.

Kis időre elgondolkodom, mielőtt folytatnám. Nem tudom, hogy értethetném meg veled.

- Azt mondod, haragszom… Nem, Harry, nem haragudtam egy percig sem… még akkor sem, mikor a falhoz csaptam a bögrét. Vagy legfeljebb saját magamra. A tehetetlenségemre… a gyengeségemre. Arra, hogy képtelen vagyok tovább lépni. Felejteni… Pedig mindent megpróbáltam. De ahogy teltek a napok, minden este olyan üveges szemekkel bámultam a tűzbe, ahogy most te.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy a tenyeredbe hajtod a fejed. Nem akarok neked több fájdalmat okozni, de azt hiszem, ha én meghallgattalak, annyit elvárhatok, hogy te is megtedd.

- Időnként találtam munkát, ez egy kis időre segített megfeledkeznem, de csak azért, hogy ha megint kirúgnak, csak még elemibb erővel törjön rám minden fájdalom. De idővel belefásultam, Harry. Egy év után legalább annyit megtanultam, hogy ne gondoljak rá… rád. Próbáltam elszigetelni magam a saját érzéseimtől. Időnként sikerült, olyankor egy kicsit könnyebb volt minden. Aztán megláttalak az utcán, vagy valamelyik újság címlapján, és megint eszembe jutottál. De lassan megtanultam együtt élni ezzel a fájdalommal. Kénytelen voltam, ha nem akartam, hogy maga alá temessen. Hát nagyjából ennyit tudok mondani. Nem volt egy érdekfeszítő időszaka az életemnek. De az, hogy most felbukkantál, kicsit felkavarta a lelkem.

- Sajnálom, Remus, nem akartam. Csak tényleg te voltál az egyetlen, aki eszembe jutott.

- Nincs semmi baj, Harry. És természetesen szívesen látlak. Már ha mondhatok ilyet a te házadban. Csak nem igazán tudom, hogy most hogy kéne… viszonyulnom a dolgokhoz.

- Értem – nézel újra a tűzbe. – Azt hiszem buta voltam.

- Miért, Harry? Mert akkor elmentél… vagy, mert azt hitted, hogy ha most visszajössz, akkor ott folytathatjuk, ahol abbahagytuk?

- Én nem tudom, mit hittem.

Egy kis időre elgondolkodom, mielőtt megszólalok. – Nézd, Harry… én… nem mondom, hogy már nem szeretlek. Talán ugyanúgy szeretlek, mint régen. De nem hiszem, hogy lenne erőm még egyszer belekezdeni veled egy kapcsolatba. Nem hiszem, hogy tudnék bízni benned úgy, mint régen. És bizalom nélkül az egész nem ér semmit. És azt sem hinném, hogy te már túl vagy Susanne-on. Nem kellene megint ész nélkül beleugranod valamibe. Én pedig már végképp nem akarok ugrálni sehova.

- Akkor ezt nagyon elszúrtam, ugye?

- Ezt a fájdalmat… azt a fájdalmat, amit akkor éreztem… nem tudnám csak úgy elfelejteni. Ezt meg kell értened, Harry.

Most te vagy, aki egy kis ideig csak nézel magad elé. Megszakad a szívem érted, hisz most is csak te vagy az igazán fontos. Türelmesen várok, míg megszólalsz.

- Rendben… - sóhajtasz. – Megértettem. Akkor… csak annyit kérek, hogy had maradjak itt.

- Harry, ezt nem kell kérned. Mint mondtam, ez a ház a tiéd. És ha bármiben segíthetek, megteszem, szerintem ezt úgyis tudod. Most, ahogy elnézlek, az lenne a legfontosabb, hogy megnyugodj, és pihenj egy kicsit. A többit majd meglátjuk. Menj, fürödj meg, közben megágyazok neked.

- Jó lesz nekem itt a kanapén is.

- Mikor a vendégszobában van egy kényelmes ágy? Harry… nem kell játszanod a mártírt. Ezt az energiát fordítsd inkább arra, hogy magadra találj. Ez a legfontosabb. És most menj. Egy forró fürdő majd helyre tesz.

Végül bólintasz, és elindulsz. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy kicsivel azért jobb hangulatban fogsz előkerülni. Lassan én is felkelek, megágyazok neked a vendégszobában, valahonnan kerítek egy pizsamát is, és visszatérek a nappaliba.

Hallom, ahogy egy tíz perc múlva kijössz a fürdőből, majd egy kis idő múlva már pizsamában kerülsz elő. Látom, elbágyasztott a meleg víz.

- Gyorsan bújj ágyba, Harry. Most talán el tudnál aludni.

- Én csak… - odasétálsz hozzám. – Szeretném megköszönni…

- Tudod, hogy nincs mit – mondom halkan. Látom rajtad, hogy egy ölelésre vágysz, de nekem össze kell szednem magam, hogy megtegyem. A jelenléteddel már megbékéltem, de félek attól, hogy ennél közelebb kerüljek hozzád. Végül mégis erőt merítek, és magamhoz húzlak. Úgy simulsz a karjaimba, mint egy riadt kis veréb.

- Bocsáss meg Remus! – suttogod a nyakamba.

Finoman megsimogatom a hajad. – Harry, ha még ötvenszer kérsz bocsánatot, akkor is csak azt tudom mondani, hogy nem haragszom rád. És most feküdj le.

Lassan elengedlek, de látom, hogy semmi kedved elhúzódni tőlem. Megsimogatom az arcod. – Menj! Próbálj aludni.

Végül bólintasz, és lassan elfordulsz, elindulsz a szobádba. Elgondolkodva nézek utánad, majd leroskadok a fotelba.

Merlin… azt is nehezen viseltem, hogy elveszítettelek, de most, hogy itt vagy, és mégsem vagy az enyém, ez embertelen. Szeretném, hogy minden olyan legyen, mint régen? Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, olyan már soha nem lehetne. Nem… képtelen lennék úgy a karjaimba zárni, hogy ne attól a pillanattól rettegjek, amikor újra elhagysz. Nem… bármennyire is szeretlek… képtelen lennék újra kezdeni. Miért hinném el, hogy megbántad, hogy elmentél? És miért hinném el, hogy ezért jössz vissza, mert még mindig szeretsz? Valószínű, hogy csak a saját fájdalmad elől menekülsz. És ha túl vagy rajta… valószínűleg újra a saját utadat akarnád járni. Nem hiányzik nekem az, hogy csak erre használj. És még ha el is hiszem azt, hogy most szeretsz… mi garantálja, hogy pár hónap múlva nem jön egy másik kedves, aranyos lány, aki elcsábít tőlem? Minden nap csak attól rettegnék, mikor találkozol megint valaki mással. Valaki, aki vidámabb, akivel többet nevethetsz, valaki, akivel nem kínos megjelenned.

Végül úgy döntök, túl sok minden kavarog most bennem, hogy erre azonnal megoldást találjak. Én is gyorsan elmegyek fürödni, majd ágyba bújok. Furcsa érzés, hogy itt alszol a szomszéd szobában, de majd csak kibírom valahogy. Inkább arra gondolok, hogy reggel megint korán kell kelnem, hisz mire mész dolgozni, el kell készítenem a reggelit. Így aztán megpróbálok gyorsan elaludni, és még számomra is meglepő, hogy milyen gyorsan sikerül.


	3. Chapter 3

Másnap reggel korán ébredek, mintha visszatért volna a régi ösztön. Gyorsan kimegyek a konyhába, és nekiállok a reggelinek. Számomra is megdöbbentő, hogy mennyire emlékszem mindenre. Mintha el se mentél volna. Pontosan tudom, hogy mennyi cukorral szereted a teát, hogy hogyan szereted a rántottát, vagy a pirítóst.

Mikor álmos fejjel felbukkansz a konyhaajtóban, felnézek rád.

- Jó reggelt! – köszönök, mire halványan elmosolyodsz. – Tudtál valamit aludni?

- Igen, egy keveset. Mintha egy kicsit megnyugodtam volna – mondod, miközben leülsz az asztalhoz a régi helyedre. Eszembe jut, hogy az elmúlt két évben egyszer sem volt példa arra, hogy oda ültem volna. De a hangod újra visszaránt a jelenbe. – Jó volt kimondani a dolgokat magamból. Sokat segített. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál.

- Ugyan, Harry… most egyél, úgyis hamarosan indulnod kell.

Csendben reggelizünk, mindketten a gondolatainkba merülve. Mikor végzel, belekortyolsz a teába, és egy újabb halvány mosoly tűnik fel az arcodon. Ebből valahogy arra következtetek, hogy Susanne a két év alatt nem találta el az ízlésedet. De aztán a következő pillanatban megint elkomolyodsz.

- Remus… este beszélhetnénk még? – nézel rám, és én nem tudom, mit látok a szemedben. Talán némi reményt… nem tudom.

- Termeszétesen, Harry. Ha szeretnéd, beszélünk.

- Nem kellene mindig mindennek úgy lenni, ahogy én szeretném. Ha annak idején nem hagyod rám a dolgot, még mindig…

- Még mindig benned lenne egy tüske, hogy magamhoz láncoltalak.

- Megkíméltél volna némi fájdalmas tapasztalattól.

- Ha nem élted volna meg ezt a két évet, akkor nem tudnád, hogy fájdalmas tapasztalat. Azt hinnéd, megfosztottalak egy lehetőségtől, hogy boldog legyél.

- Ha akkor veled maradok… ugye tudod, hogy meg tudtál volna győzni?

- Tisztában vagyok vele. De azt is tudom, hogy boldogtalan lettél volna. Vagy esetleg arra kényszerítelek vele, hogy továbbra is hazugságban élj, vagy megcsalj. Egyikünknek sem lett volna jó, hidd el. Sem neked, sem nekem.

- De talán…

- Harry! – csendesen, de mégis határozottan szólok rád, mire te sóhajtasz, és csüggedten megcsóválod a fejed.

- Tudom… tudom, hogy igazad van. De úgy szeretném ezt az egészet meg nem történtté tenni. Úgy szeretném… ha azt sem tudnám, hogy Susanne a világon van, és még mindig boldog lehetnék veled.

- Harry, a döntéseinknek vállalnunk kell a következményét. Legyen akár jó, akár rossz.

- Tudom. Időnként gyerekesen tudok viselkedni, ne haragudj.

- Teljesen érthető, ahogy viselkedsz, Harry. Szeretnél egy fájó emléket elfelejteni. Minden ember így reagálna.

Bólintasz, majd felnézel a faliórára. – Lassan mennem kell. Az elmúlt napokban úgyis össze-vissza jártam dolgozni, nem akarok elkésni. Majd sietek haza, és folytatjuk.

- Rendben, Harry. Vigyázz magadra!

- Jó ideje nem mondta ezt nekem senki. Majd igyekszem vigyázni. Köszönöm a reggelit!

Ezzel felkelsz az asztaltól, lassan összekészülődsz, majd elindulsz.

Miután elmentél, rendet teszek a konyhában. Tudom, hogy ma is a nyakamba kéne vennem a várost, hátha ma történik meg a csoda, hogy találok valami munkát, de valahogy most semmi kedvem elindulni. Ez egy különleges nap. Azt hiszem, ezt kihagyhatom. Nem ezen fog múlni a világ sorsa.

Furcsa merengéssel telik el a napom. Sokféle érzés kavarog bennem, és én próbálok rendet tenni köztük. Nem egyszerű. Most, hogy itt vagy, már le sem tudom tagadni, hogy szeretlek. Hogy milyen embertelenül hiányoztál. De mégis minden porcikám tiltakozik az ellen, hogy beadjam a derekam.

Délután nekiállok vacsorát főzni. Erre is rég volt példa. Magamnak nem igazán szoktam főzni, legfeljebb hétvégén. Igazából sokszor nem is volt miből. Most összekaparom, ami fellelhető a házban, hogy összehozzak valami normális vacsorát.

Este már csak ülök a nappaliban, és várom, hazaérj. Egyszer csak nyílik az ajtó, de amikor nem lépsz be kisvártatva, inkább eléd megyek. Sokszor láttalak már rossz állapotban hazajönni, hisz ez a munkáddal jár, de az utóbbi időben valahogy elszoktam tőle. Egy pillanatra ledermedek, ahogy látom, hogy szinte a komód szélébe kapaszkodsz, hogy állva tudj maradni.

- Harry, mi történt?

- Kicsit húzós napom volt – nyögöd elhaló hangon.

Gyorsan összeszedem magam, és hozzád lépek. – Gyere, ülj le valahova.

- Inkább ágyba kerülnék. Utálom ezt az átkot. Nem elég, hogy piszokul fáj, még napokig szívja az erőmet. Még szerencse, hogy kértem pár nap szabadságot, mikor eljöttem.

Igen, ez egy elég kíméletlen átok, a halálfalók valószínűleg Voldemorttól tanulták, de azóta szélesebb körben elterjedt. Az ember azt hiszi, hogy csak fáj, aztán nem érti, hogy miért olyan átkozottul gyenge még napokon keresztül. Hát azért, mert pont ez a célja. Hogy azt, akit már eltaláltak ezzel, könnyű legyen levadászni. Hisz a végletekig legyengülve nem tud se menekülni, se védekezni.

Odalépek hozzád, és próbálok segíteni. Rám támaszkodsz, és elindulunk. Nehezen jutunk el a szobádig. Nem tudom, mikor kaptad az átkot, de már alaposan legyengített. Leülsz az ágyad szélére, segítek átöltözni. Meztelen bőröd érintése kellemes bizsergéssel, és embertelen sóvárgással tölt el. Az átok nyomát a válladon találom meg, csak egy csúnya zúzódásnak tűnik, de saját tapasztalatból tudom, hogy az ember üvölteni tudna tőle. Egy pillanatra magadra hagylak, de csak a fürdőig megyek, előkeresem azt a krémet, amivel a saját sebeimet szoktam kenegetni, visszamegyek hozzád, és finoman bekenem a heget. Halkan felszisszensz, de tudom, hogy ez a krém segít, így folytatom. Végül felsegítem a pizsamafelsődet, és segítek begombolni. Mikor az utolsó gombbal is végzek, megfogod a kezem.

- Szerettem volna beszélni veled ma este – mondod halkan, de ahogy rád nézek, látom, hogy már alig tudod nyitva tartani a szemed.

- Tudom, Harry. Elhalasztjuk holnapra. Pihenned kell. Nem fogok elfutni holnap estig. És ahogy elnézem te sem. Most feküdj le, és aludj.

Egy apró sóhajjal elengeded a kezem, és elfekszel az ágyon. Betakarlak, de mire rád borítom a könnyű takarót, te már alszol. Most tényleg szükséged van a pihenésre.

Csendben kijövök a szobából, bár, ha ágyút sütögetnék melletted sem ébrednél fel most, olyan mélyen alszol. Elszoktam már attól, hogy ilyenek miatt kelljen aggódnom. Tudom, hogy rendbe jössz, hisz erős vagy, de akkor is rossz látni, ahogy szenvedsz. Annak idején sokat beszélgettünk arról, hogy ez a munkáddal jár, de tudtad, hogy én akkor is aggódom érted. Most úgy tűnik, ez is kezdődik elölről.

Gyorsan megvacsorázom, és én is ágyba teszem magam. Reggel nyugodtan aludhatok, hisz holnap nem túl sokat leszel talpon, az biztos. Dél körül talán felébredsz egy kicsit, majd megpróbálok valami ennivalót beléd traktálni, hogy legalább attól is erősödj. De ezen ráérek holnap gondolkodni, most lassan álomba merülök.

~~ o ~~

Nem alszom túl jól, ennek ellenérre másnap reggel korán ébredek. Felkelek, és egy teával kezében leülök a nappaliban. Egy idő után megelégelem a saját eszement gondolataimat, és inkább fogom az újságot és belemélyedek. Bár, mióta vége a háborúnak, semmi említésre méltó hír nem bukkant fel, most mégis jó arra, hogy kicsit elterelje a gondolataimat.

Késő délelőtt is még ott ülök, mikor egyszer csak megszólal a csengő. Régóta nem nyitotta rám senki az ajtót, de ez a kisebbik baj. A nagyobbik az, hogy az egyelőre ismeretlen látogató már így látatlanban is rossz érzéssel tölt el. Ennek ellenére felkelek, és az ajtóhoz megyek. Mikor kinyitom, igazolódni látom a gyanúmat. Susanne áll az ajtóban.

Próbálok érzelemmentességet erőltetni magamra, de tudod, ha egy percnél tovább itt marad, nem fog menni.

- Tehetek önért valamit? – kérdezem, de látom rajta, hogy most sincs jobb idegállapotban, mint mikor otthagytad a kórházban.

- Beszélni akarok Harryvel! – mondja nyersen.

- Szeretne – javítom ki, de úgy tűnik, észre sem veszi.

- Álljon félre az utamból!

- Ebbe a házba csak akkor lép be, ha Harry beengedi. Vagy én. És most egyik eshetőség sem áll fenn.

Úgy néz rám, mint ahogy az ember egy meztelen csigára, vagy más egyéb különlegesen visszataszító rovarra nézne. Azt hiszi, ezzel meg tud hatni, de én az elmúlt harminc évben megszoktam már ezt a pillantást. Nem veszem magamra.

- Sejthettem volna, hogy visszatér magához – mondja lekicsinylő hangon. – Én túl erős vagyok neki. Neki olyan valaki kell, akit irányíthat. Én nem hagytam magam. De maga… Maga mellett ő érezheti magát erősnek, és neki ez kell. És gondolom, most boldog, hogy újra a híres Harry Potter fényében sütkérezhet.

- Nézze… - szakítom félbe -, ha a látogatásának nincs más célja, mint hogy Harryt vagy engem pocskondiázzon, akkor jobb, ha most befejezzük a beszélgetést.

- Nem gondolja komolyan, hogy ennyivel megússza? Azt hiszi, hogy ilyen könnyen elveheti tőlem Harryt?

Ebben a pillanatban megjelensz mellettem. Szélesebbre nyitod az ajtót, és mellém lépsz.

- Su, te mit keresel itt?

- Téged, Harry – válaszol a nő, de a hangja teljesen más, mint mikor hozzám szólt. Mézes-mázos, behízelgő. Nem tudom, átlátsz-e rajta, de a tekintetedből ítélve igen. – Beszélni akartam veled, de ez a… nem engedett be hozzád.

- Nagyon jól tette. Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mondandódra. Főleg azok után, hogy három napja még gyilkosnak tituláltál, és a saját fiunk halálával vádoltál.

- Sajnálom, Harry… ki voltam borulva… ezt megérthetnéd – mondja a nő, és persze közben krokodilkönnyek folynak az arcán. Még meg is sajnálnám, ha egyrészt nem meséled el a történteket, másrészt nem úgy beszél velem az előbb, ahogy. Folytatja. – Szeretnék tőled bocsánatot kérni…

- Felesleges, Su. Ezúttal túllőttél minden határon – egy pillanatra rám nézel. – Tudod, Su, azt hiszem most sok mindent megértettem. Ez nem a haragról szól, és nem megbocsátásról. Én nem haragszom rád. Csak azt szeretném, hogy hagyj engem békén. Felejtsd el, hogy a világon vagyok.

- Harry – szinte sikoltja, és megfogja karod. Szinte várom, hogy elrántod a kezed, de nem teszed. Csak egy pillanatra lenézel a nő kezére, majd vissza a szemébe.

- Vedd le rólam a kezed, Su! – mondod olyan hidegen, hogy még én is megborzongok tőle, a nő pedig olyan hirtelen kapja el a kezét, mintha megégette volna, és hátrál két lépést.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen lelketlen, Harry? Hát eltaszítasz magadtól?

- A lelketlenségről vitatkozhatnánk, de nem akarom erre pazarolni az időmet. Mondd el, kérlek, hogy mit akarsz még tőlem, aztán hagyjuk békén egymást.

- Harry, hát nem érted? Gyere haza velem! É csak téged akarlak! Hagyd itt ezt a…

- Su! Elég legyen! Neked nincs jogod megítélni másokat. Főleg olyan embert, akit nem is ismersz. Nem fogok visszamenni hozzád, és ezt a döntést már régen meg kellett volna hoznom. Azt sajnálom, hogy csak most volt erőm hozzá, és hogy ehhez ennyi szörnyűségnek kellett történnie. De szerintem tisztában vagy vele, hogy a döntésem végleges, és hogy feleslegesen strapálod magad.

- Hát jó, Harry – mondja a nő, és most már feléd is azt az arcát mutatja, mint nekem, amikor megjelent. – Ha így akarod, legyen így. Ha neked ez a nyomortanya kell, és ez a… korcs… lelked rajta. De hozzám többet ne gyere!

Inkább tudat alatt érzékelem, mint látom, hogy mozdulnál, de elkapom a karod. Rám nézel, majd néhány másodperc alatt nyugalmat erőltetsz magadra, és tekinteted visszatér Susanne-ra.

- Remusnak a kisujja többet ér, mint belőled három. És attól nem kell tartanod, hogy még egyszer megkereslek. Ha nincs több mondanivalód, akkor azt hiszem, ideje búcsút vennünk.

A nő hitetlenkedve megcsóválja a fejét. – Nem hittem, hogy csak így elküldesz, Harry. Szánalmas vagy… legalább olyan szánalmas, mint ez a pasas melletted. Pont összeilletek. De nem vesztegetek több szót rád. Ég áldjon! – mondja, és fúriaként fordul meg, és robog el. Egy pillanatig sem nézel utána, inkább visszalépsz a házba.

Ahogy becsukom az ajtót, látom, hogy a komódra támaszkodsz. Sejthettem volna, hogy az erő, amit kint mutatsz, még nem valódi. Hisz ennyi idő alatt nem tudtad leküzdeni az átkot.

- Harry, segíthetek? – lépek oda hozzád.

- Jól vagyok, Remus. De ez még nem hiányzott… figyelj… kösz, hogy próbáltad megállítani… hogy kiálltál mellettem.

- Ugyan… te ugyanúgy megtetted.

- Mint a régi szép időkben, igaz? - kérdezed lesütött szemmel.

- Igen, ez majdnem olyan volt – teszem a válladra a kezem. – De, most ha tudsz, egyél valamit, aztán bújj vissza az ágyba.

- Azt hiszem, hogy az evést még kihagynám.

- Akkor viszont aludj még. Rád fér a pihenés.

- Gyere be hozzám! – kéred, és lassan a szemed megtalálja az enyémet.

- Harry… még nem vagy annyira jól, hogy nehéz dolgokról beszélgessünk – hárítom el a hívást, és hallom, hogy csalódottan sóhajtasz. Elindulsz a szobád fele, de az egyik fotel támlájában megint meg kell kapaszkodnod. Odasietek hozzád, hogy segítsek.

- Köszönöm, Remus – mosolyodsz el halványan, már amennyire erőd engedi. Melletted maradok, míg beérsz a szobádba, és leülsz az ágyadra. Megint rám nézel, de én csak megrázom a fejem.

- Pihenj, Harry. Este majd megvacsorázunk, és utána beszélünk.

- Felébresztesz, ha esetleg elaludnék?

- Ha elalszol, szükséged van a pihenésre.

- Ígérd meg, hogy felébresztesz!

- Rendben, Harry, megígérem.

Látom, ahogy megnyugszol, és végre elfekszel az ágyon, magadra húzod a takarót. Még egy bíztatónak szánt halvány mosolyt küldök feléd, és kijövök a szobából.

Nem tudom, akarom-e én ezt a beszélgetést. Valahogy félek tőle. Tudom, hogy mindkettőnknek fájni fog, míg végigrágjuk magunkat rajta, akármi is lesz a vége. De hát a végletekig nem halogathatjuk, és jobb lesz tisztázni, hogy mit is akarunk kezdeni az életünkkel, és azt egyikünk sem döntheti el egyedül. Sem te, sem én.

~~ o ~~

Kissé unalmasan telik a délutánom, hisz elvetem a vacsorafőzés ötletét. Neked még nem hiszem, hogy komoly étvágyad lenne este, én meg amúgy sem vagyok hozzászokva a bőséges étkezésekhez. Leülök egy könyvvel a nappaliba, próbálok olvasni, de a gondolataim újra és újra visszatérnek Susanne látogatásához. Időnként elgondolkodom, hogyan tudtál beleszeretni ebbe a nőbe, de hát a saját szememmel láttam, hogy mennyire különböző arcát tudja mutatni egyik percről a másikra. Gondolom eleinte veled sem ilyen volt, mint most. Olyan a természete, mint egy vélának. Van egy gyönyörű, elbűvölő arca, amivel mindenkit rabul ejt, és van egy másik, ami egy szörnyeteg, egy fúria, ami eléggé visszataszító.

Néha egy kis időre mégis leköt a könyvem, így lassan, de biztosan eljön az este. Egy pillanatra benézek hozzád, látom, hogy mélyen alszol, így inkább úgy döntök, hogy hozok be neked némi vacsorát, nem rángatlak ki a konyhába, aztán majd közben kiderül, hogy mennyire vagy elég erős ahhoz a beszélgetéshez, amihez úgy ragaszkodsz.

Kimegyek a konyhába, néhány szelet kalácsot megkenek vajjal, melegítek egy kis tejet neked is, és magamnak is, végül mindezt felpakolom egy tálcára, és visszamegyek hozzád. Lepakolom az összes cuccot az asztalra, majd odalépek az ágyad mellé, és leülök melléd. Finoman megsimogatom az arcod. Nem akarlak megijeszteni, de tudom, még benned is megvannak a régi reflexek, így látom, hogy riadtan nyitod ki a szemed, csak pár pillanat múlva nyugszol meg. Régen sem szerettelek felébreszteni, mert tudtam, hogy így reagálsz. Hát igen, azok az évek egyikünk felett sem múltak el nyomtalanul.

Csak akkor szólalok meg, mikor a tekinteted már rám fókuszál.

- Szia! Jobban vagy egy kicsit? Nem kellett volna, hogy felébresszelek… de akkor mérges lettél volna holnap reggel.

- Nem… mérges nem, csak… mindegy. Kicsit már jobb. De még kell legalább egy nap, mire összeszedem magam – mondod, és lassan felülsz.

- Hoztam neked egy kis vacsorát.

- Nem vagyok éhes – tiltakozol, és tudom, hogy így érzed, de tényleg segítene megerősödni, ha ennél valamit.

- Csak pár falatot egyél, Harry. Hidd el, jobb lesz.

- Eszel velem? – kérdezed, és én csak halványan elmosolyodom. A tálca fele pillantok, és te követed a tekintetem, majd te is elmosolyodsz, ahogy meglátod rajta a két csészét. Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod kérni, és eleve így készültem. – Rendben – adod meg magad. – Idehozod?

- Persze – lépek oda a tálcához, majd közénk teszem az ágyra. Csendben falatozunk, és örülök, hogy neked is sikerül egy szelet kalácsot magadba erőltetni, bár látom, hogy közben teljesen máshol járnak a gondolataid.

Egy idő után nem tudom megállni, és rákérdezek.

- Mi jár a fejedben?

Még mindig elgondolkodva emeled fel a bögréd, és belekortyolsz, mielőtt válaszolsz. – Azon gondolkodom, hogy szakítás és szakítás mennyire különböző lehet.

- Mi emberek vagyunk különbözőek, Harry. A dolgokhoz való hozzáállásunk.

- Azt hiszem, hogy ez szimplán csak azon múlik, hogy őszinte-e a szerelem, amit érzünk. Vagy hogy szerelem-e egyáltalán, amit érzünk – mondod, és tökéletesen igazad van. Az igazi szerelem képes elengedni. Ami magához láncol, ami megköti a kezed, az nem szerelem. – Tudod, elgondolkodtam azon, hogy Susanne egyáltalán valaha szeretett-e engem. Nem tudom. Csak azt nem értem, hogy akkor mi a fenéért ragaszkodott annyira hozzám, hogy még most sem akart elengedni – tűnődsz el, és nekem lenne egy tippem, amit inkább nem osztok meg veled. Nekem azt vetette a szememre, hogy a fényedben akarok sütkérezni, és ahogy a muglik mondják, mindenki magából indul ki. Ezen egy pillanatig elmélázom, de aztán a figyelmem visszatér hozzád. - Egyszerűen fel nem bírom fogni, hogy miért akarta, hogy visszamenjek hozzá, mikor tegnapelőtt még azt mondta, hogy én gyilkoltam meg a fiunkat. Ezek után hogy volt képes idejönni? Bár, ha az elmúlt időszakra gondolok, azt kell hinnem, hogy szimplán bántani akart mindkettőnket. Sajnálom, Remus, hogy téged is belekevert ebbe az egész tébolyba.

- Semmi baj, Harry. Hidd el, nap, mint nap találkozom ilyen emberekkel. És semmi újat nem mondott.

- Akkor sem volt joga ehhez. És egyáltalán nem kellett volna idejönnie.

- Ezen már nem tudunk változtatni. Én nem akartam beengedni, és azt sem akartam, hogy felébredj.

- Tudom, de a csengő felébresztett, és valahogy rossz érzéseim voltak.

- Ahogy nekem is, mielőtt ajtót nyitottam.

- Remélem, hogy most végre megértette, hogy köztünk egyszer és mindenkorra vége.

- Elég világosan értésére adtad. Bár gondolom, ezt már a kórházban is megtetted.

- Igen. De most azt hiszem, elfogadta.

Lassan kortyolod a maradék tejet a bögrédből, és addig nem beszélgetünk. Ahogy visszateszed a poharat a tálcára, félreteszem az egészet, hogy ne kelljen még erre is vigyázni, majd visszaülök melléd. Bátortalanul fogod meg a kezem, mielőtt kérdeznél.

- Remus… egy egészen kicsi esélyem sincs arra, hogy újrakezdhessük? – csak egy pillanatra nézel a szemembe, és tudom, hogy félsz a választól.

- Harry… én nem szoktam azt mondani, hogy soha… de… nem tudom, hogy akarom-e ezt. Félek attól, hogy mi lenne a vége.

- Elmondod, hogy mitől félsz? – kérdezed, megsimogatva a kezem.

- Elmondhatom, de tudom, hogy mindenre kész válaszod van – nézek rád.

- Remus…

- Figyelj, Harry… én egyszer túléltem valahogy, hogy elveszítettelek, de még egyszer azt hiszem, nem bírnám ép ésszel elviselni. Ne… ne szólj közbe. Tudod, egy ilyen után az emberben benne van, hogy ami egyszer megtörtént, az megtörténhet máskor is. Bármikor jöhet egy csinos, kedves lány, aki esetleg még nem is ilyen… mint Susanne, hanem tényleg szeret téged, … és…

- Remus… én megtanultam a dolgok értékét, azt hiszem. Ez egy kemény lecke volt.

- Tudom, Harry. Ezt nem is vonom kétségbe. De pillanatnyilag nem látom tisztán az érzéseidet. Nem tudom, hogy mit érzel, és így nem tudom, hogy viszonyuljak a dolgokhoz. Nem kell most azonnal rávágnod, hogy szeretsz! Ne tedd! Nem lenne őszinte. Nem lehet őszinte két nappal azok után, amin átmentél. Mondd azt, hogy szükséged van rám… hogy szeretnéd, hogy melletted legyek… hogy szükséged van a támogatásomra… Ezt el tudom hinni. És meg tudom adni.

- De ez olyan, mintha kihasználnálak.

- De legalább őszinte. És ez sokkal fontosabb. Lassan talán fel tudom építeni újra a bizalmamat, de ez nem megy egyik napról a másikra. És neked is tisztáznod kell magadban, hogy mit érzel. Hogy mit szeretnél. Ez csak úgy megy, ha higgadtan gondolod át a dolgokat. Most hirtelen magadra maradtál a világban, így érthető, hogy kapaszkodni akarsz valahova. Még azt is megértem, hogy belém, hisz tudod, hogy bármiben számíthatsz rám. Nem akarom, hogy ezt a ragaszkodást összekeverd a szerelemmel. Ez csak még több fájdalmat okozna mindkettőnknek, mikor átlátsz rajta.

- Nem mersz hinni nekem? – kérdezed lehajtott fejjel.

- Hogy hihetnék, Harry? – mélyről tör fel bennem a keserűség, és nem tudom, mit kezdhetnék vele.

- Figyelj… én tudom, hogy óriási hibát követtem el… tudom, hogy rengeteg fájdalmat okoztam neked… és azt is tudom, hogy ezt nem lehet egyik napról a másikra elfelejteni… sőt, nem is lehet elfelejteni... de szeretném jóvátenni.

- Ez nem elég ok, Harry. Ne azért akarj velem lenni, hogy jóvátegyél egy hibát, amit a múltban elkövettél. Ezt barátként is megteheted.

- Képes lennél barátként tekinteni rám?

- Ha úgy szeretnéd, igen. Ha a barátságomra lenne szükséged, igen.

- És a szerelmed?

- Az elmúlt két évben is… figyelmen kívül tudtam hagyni... valamennyire.

- Miért nem teszed azt, amit szeretnél?

- Mert most ebben a pillanatban szeretnék kifutni a világból. Félek a fájdalomtól, Harry… azt hiszem, ez érthető. Épp eleget kaptam már életemben, és az egyik legnagyobbat tőled.

- Igen, tudom. Érthető, és meg is értem. De…

- Nincs de!

- De szeretném bebizonyítani, hogy ezúttal bízhatsz bennem.

- Ne akarj ilyen hamar bizonyítani semmit, Harry! Ehhez idő kell. Sok.

- Van, Remus. Amennyit csak akarsz.

- Harry… még ha ebben maradunk is… szeretném, ha ezt nem vennéd ígéretnek. Én nem ígérhetek neked semmit.

- Ha adsz egy esélyt, nekem az már elég. Én nem… akarok követelőzni… vagy bármire… kényszeríteni.

- Tudom, Harry. És azt is tudom, hogy tényleg sok mindent megértettél abból, hogy miről szól egy őszinte kapcsolat. Amikor mi annak idején… összejöttünk, még túl fiatal voltál. Szinte még gyerek. Én ezt akkor is mondtam neked, és azt is, hogy nem kellene elkapkodnunk a dolgokat. Nem voltál még elég érett ahhoz, hogy bizonyos dolgoknak felfogd a súlyát.

- Nem voltam gyerek, Remus! Sosem voltam gyerek, és ezt te is tudod!

- Igen, de…

- Ami történt, annak semmi köze ahhoz, hogy hány éves voltam! – fakadsz ki, és látom, hogy most már kezdesz kiborulni. Szeretném ezt a beszélgetést normális hangnemben befejezni, de nem tudom, mennyire leszünk képesek rá. - A francba, Remus… tudom, hogy hülye voltam, tudom, hogy… eldobtam valamit, amit soha nem lett volna szabad! És tudom, hogy gyerekes hozzáállás, de szeretném visszakapni! Most olyan félembernek érzem magam… ez annyira… félelmetes.

Látom, hogy közel vagy ahhoz, hogy sírva fakadj. Lehet, hogy segítene, de mégis inkább magamhoz ölellek. – Tudom, hogy félsz, Harry. De bármi is lesz köztünk, én mindig itt leszek neked.

Úgy ölelsz, hogy kis híján összeroppanok. – A fenébe, Remus, szeretlek! Kérlek, hidd el! – suttogod a nyakamba.

Halkan felsóhajtok, gyengéden simogatom a hátad. – Türelem, Harry. Kérlek, légy türelmes. Adj nekem egy kis időt, és magadnak is. Aztán majd meglátjuk, rendben?

Bólintasz, de közben tudom, hogy eleredtek a könnyeid. Annyira sajnálom… Ha nem félnék ennyire… most addig csókolnálak, míg el nem felejted minden bánatod.

- Harry, ne sírj! Itt vagyok veled.

- Félek, hogy elküldesz…

- Kis csacsim… akkor sem küldlek el, ha… a kapcsolatunk nem éled újra. Akkor is itt leszek neked. Én azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyél. Bármit megtennék érte.

Adok egy puszit a hajadba, és gyengéden eltollak magamtól, hogy a szemedbe nézhessek. – Szeretlek, Harry. De kell egy kis idő, míg esetleg le tudom győzni saját magam. Szeretném, hogy sikerüljön, de nem merem megígérni neked. Értsd meg, kérlek!

Csak bólintasz, és visszabújsz hozzám. A vállamra hajtod a fejed, és még mindig sírsz. Nem szólok semmit, tudom, hogy ez most segít. Könnyít a lelkeden.

Egészen addig nem szólalok meg, míg egy kicsit nem csillapodsz le.

- Most már jobb? – kérdezem halkan.

- Nem tudom, hogy valaha képes leszek-e megbocsátani magamnak, ha esetleg nem sikerül… én nem tudom, mit tennék, ha…

- Harry, ezzel itt állj meg. Ez hiszti. És zsarolás. Egyrészt ez nem fair velem szemben, másrészt tőled nem ehhez vagyok szokva.

- Hát nem érted, Remus? Én… bármit megadnék neked, amit csak kérsz.

- Nekem csak egy dolog kellene, Harry. Az őszinte szerelmed.

- Akkor fogadd el! – kicsit megemeled a hangod, ami azonban bennem is elszabadítja az indulatokat.

- Még nem tudom! Harry, figyelj rám! Ha hajnalig még ötvenszer kérsz rá, akkor is csak ezt tudom mondani, és az összes többit, amit eddig elmondtam. Azt hiszem, teljesen felesleges ismételgetnem magam, neked pedig ideje lenne lefeküdni és aludni. Nincs vita! Késő van, és te nem vagy jól. Eddig sem kellett volna vitatkoznom veled. Aludj! Jobb, ha én is megyek – mondom, és ezzel felkelek az ágyadról. Kicsit riadtan, kicsit értetlenül nézel rám, és ez egy kicsit segít lecsillapodnom. – Harry, mindent, amit most elmondtam, komolyan gondoltam. Gondold át, és majd beszélünk róla.

Végül bólintasz, és én magadra hagylak. Visszamegyek a szobámba, de pár perc múlva inkább elindulok fürödni, hátha egy forró zuhany kimossa a fejemből a gondolatokat.

Amikor kilépek a fürdőből, látom, hogy a nappaliban állsz, az egyik fotel háttámlájára támaszkodva. Egy pillanatra elég rád néznem, és látom, hogy valami megváltozott benned, és pozitív irányban. Tetszik, még ha nem is tudnám igazából megfogalmazni, amit látok. Első nap azt mondtam, a legfontosabb dolog, hogy magadra kell találnod, és ahogy most rád nézek, úgy érzem megtörtént. Azt a régi kisugárzást érzem körülötted, amit ez elmúlt két napban egyáltalán nem éreztem, és tudat alatt hiányoltam. Most visszatért.

- Ha nem tévedek, azt mondtam, hogy aludj. Jól emlékszem? – nézek rád fürkészőn, mire az arcodon egy halvány, de határozottan komisz mosoly jelenik meg.

- Igen, tanár úr!

Régen is sokszor ugrattál ezzel, és most veszem a lapot.

- Akkor mit keresel takarodó után a folyosón?

- Csak még egy percet szeretnék veled beszélni.

- Hallgatlak.

- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni. Bután viselkedtem az előbb – miközben beszélsz, közelebb sétálsz hozzám, míg ott állsz előttem.

- Fátylat rá, Harry. És ezt meg kellett beszélnünk.

- Szeretem, hogy veled mindent meg lehet beszélni. Azt, hogy mindig nyugodt tudsz maradni. Tudom, hogy belül benned is kavarognak érzések… indulatok… de sosem zúdítod ezt mások nyakába.

Hát persze. Inkább magamba fojtom. Pedig néha sokkal jobb lenne kiadni. Így nem őrölnének belülről a gondolatok.

- Mert ez így fair, Harry. De most tényleg feküdj le, mielőtt összeesel itt nekem.

- Betakarsz?

- Csak ha három másodpercen belül elindulsz – mosolyodom el én is, de komolyan gondolom. A homlokodon már apró verejtékcseppek csillognak, és tudom, hogy ez annak a jele, hogy erőd végén jársz. Perceken belül ágyba kell kerülnöd, ha nem akarom, hogy tényleg elterülj a nappali közepén. Holnapra már sokkal jobban leszel, de ennek a nyomorult átoknak a legjobb ellenszere a pihenés.

Visszakísérlek a szobádba, és megvárom, míg ágyba bújsz. Finoman rád borítom a takarót, és leguggolok melléd.

- Ígérd meg, hogy aludni fogsz!

- Azt hiszem, nincs más választásom. Holnap már jobban leszek.

- Tudom.

- Remus… Köszönöm – súgod halkan, és tudom, hogy mennyi mindenre érted.

- Nincs mit.

- De igen, van. Hogy befogadtál… hogy meghallgattál… azt, hogy mellettem vagy… hogy adsz nekem még egy esélyt.

- Ezt az esélyt talán magamnak is adom, Harry. Idővel kiderül. Jó éjt, és aludj jól! Holnap találkozunk.

- Jó éjt, Remus – mondod még félálomban, és én úgy megsimogatnám az arcod, de akkor felébrednél, és azt nem akarom. Inkább itt maradok melletted még egy percig, majd lassan felállok, és átmegyek a saját szobámba.

Elfekszem az ágyamon, és bámulom a plafont. Vajon jól tettem, hogy így félig-meddig, de mégis csak beadtam a derekam? Vajon nem fogom megbánni? Nem tudom. Ezt majd csak a jövő döntheti el. Próbálom valahonnan mélyről előásni az optimizmusomat, és talán sikerül. Ici-pici még a remény csírája a lelkemben, de azért már ott van, és lassan talán a fényre tör.


	4. Chapter 4

Másnap reggel viszonylag későn ébredek, hisz sokáig gondolkodtam az éjjel. Egy kis ideig hallgatózom, hátha már felkeltél, de minden csendesnek tűnik. Már javában délelőtt van, mikor kimegyek a konyhába valami reggelit készíteni.

Nem sokkal később bukkansz fel az ajtóban. Ahogy rád nézek, elég egy pillantás, hogy tudjam, akarsz mondani valamit. Merlin… csak egy kicsit hagyjuk már a témát!

- Harry, nem lapozhatnánk? – kérdezem köszönés nélkül, csüggedten.

- Csak öt percet kérek még, és utána lapozhatunk.

- Rendben – adom meg magam végül.

- Csak azt akarom elmondani, hogy mire jutottam az éjjel. Többször felébredtem, és gondolkodtam a beszélgetésünkön. Rajtunk.

- Ahelyett, hogy aludtál volna. Amúgy jobban vagy egy kicsit?

- Igen, de ne húzzuk az öt percemet ezzel, majd utána.

- Hallgatlak.

- Szóval sokat gondolkodtam az éjjel… és arra jutottam, hogy igazad van mindenben, amit mondtál. Szóval én nem akarlak sürgetni… és megértem az aggodalmaidat. Mindet. Azt is, hogy most nem tudsz bízni bennem. Megérdemlem. És rájöttem, hogy nekem ugyanúgy időre van szükségem, ahogy neked. Most pillanatnyilag úgy érzem, szeretlek. És szeretném, ha ezt elmondhatnám hetek, hónapok, vagy évek múlva is. De igazad van abban, hogy most túl nagy bennem a káosz ahhoz, hogy pontosan tudjam, pontosan lássam, hogy mit érzek. Át kell gondolnom sok mindent, a történteket, nyugodt fejjel… Most a magaménak tudhatom a barátságod… ez is nagyon fontos, és nagyon sokat jelent nekem. De ha még egyszer kockára teszem… azzal, hogy meggondolatlanul belerángatnálak egy kapcsolatba… akkor mindent elveszítenék örökre. A barátságodat is. És azt nem akarom. Szükségem van rád, Remus. Te vagy az egyetlen biztos pont ebben az ingoványban, és félek, hogy nélküled belefulladnék… aztán később… majd az idő eldönti, hogy mi lesz velünk.

Csak nézek rád, és tudom, hogy aki most előttem áll, az a régi Harry, akit valamikor szerettem. Az a Harry, aki csak tegnap éjjel tért vissza, és nem az a hisztis gyerek, akivel előtte próbáltam szót érteni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Nem tudom, mi tette lehetővé, hogy ez a változás megtörténjen. Talán most ráztad le végképp Susanne emlékét. Nem tudom. Mindenesetre örülök a változásnak.

- Rendben, Harry. Így rendben. És köszönöm.

- Ugyan. Végig igazad volt, csak nem láttam a szememtől. Reggelizünk?

- Persze. Gyere!

A továbbiakban csendben reggelizünk, de ez a csend már nem kínos, nem zavaró, inkább a béke ígérete van benne. Mikor végzel, halkan megköszönöd, és visszamész a szobádba. Nem nyaggatlak, tudom, épp eléggé szükséged van még a pihenésre. Dél körül előkerülsz, pár szót váltunk, majd kerítesz egy könyvet, és a nappaliban olvasol, mialatt én összeütök valami egyszerű ebédet.

Estére már szinte a régi vagy, ezért úgy döntesz, holnap már bemész dolgozni, és nekem is ideje újra valami munka után néznem.

~~ o ~~

A következő két hét viszonylagos nyugalomban telik. Az első hét végén egyik este még Susanne-nak sikerül felbolygatnia a kedélyeket, leginkább a tiédet. Elég pitiáner húzás, amit elkövet, de látom, téged nagyon felbosszantott. Este hazajössz, szó nélkül lehuppansz a fotelba, és látom, hogy valami nincs rendben. Mikor megkérdezem, hogy mi bánt, szó nélkül elém dobod a mai újságot.

Harry Potter elhagyta gyönyörű barátnőjét - így a főcím a Próféta elején.

Harry Potter, a varázsvilág megmentője szakított élettársával, a minisztériumban dolgozó Susanne Grahammel. Az évek óta aurorként dolgozó Potter mindig is a zűrös szerelmi életéről volt híres, ezúttal sem cáfolt rá a hírnevére. Ms. Graham lapunknak elmondta …

Itt kapod ki a kezemből az újságot. - Ez egy szemét! – mondod dühösen, és nem tudom, hogy Susanne-ra, vagy az újságra gondolsz, de azt tökéletesen érzem, hogy fel vagy dúlva. Engem igazából nem hat meg a dolog, egy olyan utolsó bosszúfélének tartom, de ha te beszélni akarsz róla... elvégre a te hírnevedről van szó.

- Mit ír?

- Rita szokás szerint kiforgatja az életemet. Kezdve Chótól, Hermionén és Ginnyn keresztül, de főleg veled és Susanne-nal bezárólag. Összehord hetet-havat. Leginkább vádaskodik.

- És ez téged zavar?

- Hazugság az egész.

- Akik ismernek, úgyis tudják. A többiek véleménye mióta érdekel?

- Nem érdekel. Csak dühít ez az egész. Miért kell mindig az én életemet közszemlére tenni? Miért én vagyok mindig a bazári majom?

- Azért mert az vagy, aki.

- Régen is mindig ezt mondtad.

- És ez azóta sem változott.

- Nem. Pedig szívesen lennék csak egy kis ideig valaki más.

- Miért, Harry? Hisz mióta vége a háborúnak, egészen elült körülötted ez a por, amit kavartak.

- Ez csak a látszat. A mai napig kivételeznek velem a legtöbb helyen. Úgy néznek rám, mint valami félistenre, sokan kis híján térdre borulnak előttem. A falnak tudnék menni tőle.

- Ez ellen nem tehetsz semmit. Hálásak neked.

- Tudom. De azt utálom, mikor ennyire közszemlére tesznek, és ráadásul nem is igaz ez a sok szemét, amit összehordanak rólam, meg a többiekről is.

- Elolvashatom?

- Nincs elég bajod? - csak veszek egy nagy levegőt, mire a kezembe adod az újságot. - Olvasd, de ne mond, hogy nem próbáltam megakadályozni.

Végigfutom a förmedvényt, de semmi meglepetést nem okozott. Szinte azok a szavak, amikre számítottam. A lányokról is, rólam is… lekicsinylő, gúnyos megnyilvánulások, és persze Ritának, mint mindig, most is elszaladt a fantáziája. Csak Susanne-t isteníti mindenek felett. És persze nemtetszésének ad hangot az ügyben, hogy megint velem élsz egy fedél alatt. Találgatják, hogy vajon most mi van köztünk. Tegyék. Joguk van hozzá. Engem jobban érdekel a valóság, és tudom hogy téged is, csak most pillanatnyilag annyira felbosszantott ez az iromány, hogy nem tudsz kiszabadulni a hatása alól.

Egész este morgós hangulatban maradsz, és én inkább békén hagylak. Tudom, reggelre már nagyrészt kihevered a dolgot, ha most nyaggatnálak, csak összekapnánk. Sosem szerettél ennyire szem előtt lenni, még akkor sem, ha a valóságot írják rólad, hát még ha ilyen sületlenségeket. Mindig féltél attól, hogy az emberek elhiszik ezeket a pletykákat, és ez alapján ítélnek meg. De hát a varázsvilág jó része ismeri Rita Vitrolt, tudják, hogy sokkal kell elosztani azt, amit ő papírra vet. Aki pedig nem, annak mondhatnál bármit, hogy megcáfold, akkor sem neked hinne.

Vacsora után inkább elköszönsz, és bezárkózol a szobádba. Tudom, továbbra is bosszankodsz, de ilyenkor jobb, ha magadra hagylak. Nem szeretném, ha rajtam vezetnéd le a mérged, csak ártana az amúgy is labilis nyugalmunknak.

~~ o ~~

Egy jó héttel később eljön a telihold. Reggel, már ahogy belépsz a konyhába, érzem magamon az aggódó tekinteted. Megállsz az ajtóban, és fürkészőn nézel rám, mintha azt mérlegelnéd, mennyire döntött le már a lábamról.

- Jól vagyok, Harry – válaszolok a ki nem mondott kérdésedre.

- Azért én jobb szeretném, ha leülnél, és én majd befejezem a reggelit.

Egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválom a fejem, de végül is leülök, és átadom neked a terepet. Tényleg jobban esik ülni, mint a tűzhely mellett ácsorogni.

Miután megreggeliztünk, újra rám nézel.

- Biztos, hogy rendben leszel?

- Persze, Harry, nem kell miattam aggódnod. Menj csak dolgozni.

- Este sietek haza.

- Nem tudsz segíteni, Harry – teszem a kezedre a kezem.

- Tudom – mondod, miközben összekulcsolod az ujjainkat. – De szeretnék melletted lenni.

Megrázom a fejem. – Majd reggel.

- Hát még mindig nem tettél le erről a butaságról?

- Nem – sóhajtok, és felidézem a régi holdtöltéket. Annak idején többször is beosontál hozzám, mikor már átváltoztam. Csak elfeküdtél mellettem a padlón, és simogattál. De én a bájital ellenére is féltettelek, és mellette még szégyelltem is magam. Egy idő után megértetted ezt, és végül leszoktál erről a beszökdösésről. De a hajnal első sugarai már mellettem találtak. Most is jobb szeretném, ha csak reggel találkoznánk újra.

Végül elengeded a kezem. – Mennem kell. Vigyázz magadra, rendben?

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Harry. Menj csak.

Lassan kilépsz az ajtón, és én a nappaliban letelepszem egy fotelba. Ez a nap még nem lesz annyira szörnyű, még akkor sem, ha folyamatosan gyengülök. Az igazán rossz majd a holnap lesz. Addig le kell foglalnom magam valamivel, így kerítek egy könyvet és belemerülök.

~~ o ~~

Késő délután van, mikor hazaérsz, én éppen elszundítottam a kanapén. Leguggolsz mellém, és gyengéden megcirógatod az arcom.

- Nem gondolod, hogy valami kényelmesebb helyen kellene aludnod?

- Nem akartam aludni… csak…

- Gyere, segítek – nyújtod felém a kezed. – Bekísérlek a szobádba.

- Igen, igazad van. Úgy a legbiztonságosabb.

Döbbenten nézel rám egy pillanatra. – Remus, én nem azért… én nem akartam… ha megengednéd… én veled maradnék.

- Nem, Harry. A legkisebb esélyét sem szeretném meghagyni annak, hogy bántsalak – mondom, miközben lerogyok az ágyam szélére. Hogy egy kicsit eltereljem mindkettőnk figyelmét, megkérdezem, milyen napod volt.

- Átlagos – vonsz vállat. – A hülyék sosem fogynak el a világból, és a gonosz sem. Attól nem kell félnem, hogy munka nélkül maradok.

Hirtelen lesütöd a szemed, de nem veszem magamra, amit mondtál. Tudom, hogy nem bántó célzattal mondtad, és erőm sem lenne megsértődni.

- Lefekszel? – kérdezed végül, de én csak vállat vonok. Ugyan minek? Úgysem sokáig maradnék ágyban. – Biztos nem szeretnéd, hogy melletted maradjak?

- Nem Harry. Menj! Lassan besötétedik, és feljön a hold. Lezárom az ajtót.

- Azzal, amivel régen?

- Igen. De kérlek, csak reggel gyere be.

- Rendben. Ha ez neked ilyen fontos, megígérem – egyezel bele végül, majd elfordulsz egy pillanatra, aztán mégis meggondolod magad.

Visszafordulsz. - Remus…

- Gyere ide, Harry! – nyújtom feléd a kezem, és te a karjaimba simulsz. Pár percig ülünk így, simogatom a hajad, én próbállak nyugtatni téged, de az ölelésed nekem is sokat segít. De ahogy észreveszem, hogy az érzékeim kezdenek még inkább élesedni, és tudom, hogy kezdődik, gyengéden eltollak magamtól. – Most menj! Holnap találkozunk.

A szemembe nézel, és nem tudsz elszakadni tőlem.

- Szeretlek, Remus! – súgod, ahogy remegő kézzel megsimogatod az arcom.

- Én is szeretlek, Harry!

Lassan közelebb hajolsz hozzám, és végtelen finoman megcsókolsz. Pár másodperc csupán az egész, de a szívem összeszorul tőle. Merlin… magam sem voltam tisztában azzal, mennyire szeretlek, és most elemi erővel tör rám az érzés.

Lassan elhúzódsz tőlem. – Reggel találkozunk! – ígéred még újra, majd lassan felállsz, és kimész a szobából.

~~ o ~~

Az éjszakáról nincs mit mondanom. Milliószor éltem már át az átváltozás kínjait, és változatlanul gyűlölöm ezt az állapotot. Mindig azt mondom, hogy már megszoktam, de ezt nem lehet megszokni. Megalázó, és embertelen… de tehetetlen vagyok ellene. Ezzel együtt kell élnem. Minden esetre már alig várom a reggelt, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy a fájdalom nagy része csak az után jön, ha visszaalakultam. De akkor legalább visszakapom a saját formám, még akkor is, ha a hideg földön fekve térek magamhoz. És akkor legalább a fájdalom és a gyengeség letaglóz annyira, hogy ne gondolkodjak olyan dolgokon, amiken úgysem tudok változtatni. A délelőttöt általában átalszom, addig legalább nem érzem a fájdalmat. Marad utána is éppen elég. Általában egy teljes nap kell ahhoz, hogy újra embernek érezhessem magam. A jelenléted régen mindig segített ezen, olyankor általában már estére összeszedtem magam valamelyest. Remélem, most is így lesz.

~~ o ~~

A hajnal első sugarai éppen csak beköszönnek az ablakon, mikor félálomban hallom nyílni a szobám ajtaját, és tudom, hogy te jössz. Csendben, óvatosan letérdelsz mellém, és finoman megsimogatod a karom. Tudod, ha ébren vagyok sincs több erőm, mint hogy felsandítsak rád. Erőtlenül kinyitom a szemem, és rád nézek. Fájdalmat látok a szemedben, és részvétet. Tudom, ha bárhogy segíthetnél, megtennéd.

- Itt maradhatok veled? – kérdezed, de csak alig észrevehetően vagyok képes bólintani. Egy laza mozdulattal egy puha, meleg szőnyeget varázsolsz alánk, odalépsz az ágyamhoz a takarómért, majd mellém fekszel, és ránk teríted. Olyan gyengéden karolsz át, szinte hozzám sem érsz, hisz tudod, hogy ilyenkor még az egyszerű érintés is fájdalmat okoz. Hihetetlenül jólesik ez a gondoskodás, és én szeretném élvezni ezt a helyzetet, de nincs több erőm, magával ragad az álom, és két év óta először úgy alszom, hogy közben átölelsz.

Már dél elmúlhatott, mikor újra felébredek, hisz a nap már magasan jár az égen. Békés szuszogásodból a hátam mögött arra következtetek, hogy te még alszol, és arra, hogy az éjjelt te is ébren töltötted. Ez régen is így volt. És ezt a napot mindig együtt aludtuk át. Alig rezzenek, mióta felébredtem, nehogy megzavarjam az álmod, de te mégis megérzed valahogy, és felébredsz. Felkönyökölsz a hátam mögött, és megsimogatod a karom.

- Kicsit jobban vagy? – kérdezed halkan. Lassan feléd fordulok, és látom az aggodalmat a szemedben.

- Igen, egy kicsit már jobb – válaszolom még kissé erőtlenül, de szeretném eloszlatni az aggodalmad.

- Nem lenne kényelmesebb inkább az ágyadban?

- Addig még nem hiszem, hogy el tudnék jutni.

- Nem szeretnél valamit? Egy teát?

Csak megrázom a fejem. – Maradj itt velem, Harry!

Elmosolyodsz, és látom, hogy a szemedben a fájdalom tengerében egy apró szikrája villan az örömnek. – Ha ezt szeretnéd, maradok – mondod, majd odabújsz hozzám, a vállamra hajtod a fejed, és átkarolsz. Egy pillanatra majdnem felszisszenek, de tudom, hogy akkor azonnal elhúzódnál, és azt nem akarom, így inkább visszanyelem. Újra elnyom az álom, pedig nem akarom, mert tudom, hogy te már kipihented magad, és csak unatkoznál mellettem. De nem tudok ellenállni, és belezuhanok a sötétségbe.

Estefelé ébredek csak újra, de hosszú ideig nem mozdulok, nem akarom, hogy felemeld a fejed, ami még mindig a vállamon nyugszik. Két éve vágyom az érintésedre, a közelségedre, és most itt vagy. Legszívesebben soha többé nem engednélek a közelemből. Mélyen beszívom a hajad, a bőröd illatát, és felfoghatatlan boldogsággal tölt el, hogy ezt megtehetem.

Végül aztán mégis kinyitom a szemem, és megsimogatom a karod, ami még mindig engem ölel. Felnézel rám, és halványan elmosolyodsz.

- Kipihented magad?

- Azt hiszem.

- Gyere, segítek, feküdj le az ágyadba. És hozok neked egy teát, és valami vacsorát.

A gyomrom még az evés gondolatára is tiltakozik, és ez talán még holnap is így lesz. De ettől még neked nem kéne koplalnod, úgyhogy inkább kiengedlek a konyhába, miután segítesz felvenni a köntösöm, és lassan eljutni az ágyamig.

Kisvártatva visszatérsz egy tálcával, rajta két bögre tea, pirítós, vaj… tudod, hogy ilyenkor ez a maximum, amire képes vagyok. Két-három falat után azonban inkább leteszem, csak a teámat kortyolom tovább, az segít. Aggódva nézel rám, de még akkor sem megy. Majd reggel. Te sem eszel túl sokat, hiába kérlek. Attól nekem nem lesz jobb, hogy együtt koplalsz velem. Végül leteszed a tálcát az asztalra, és fürkészőn nézel rám, nem tudva, hogy most mi lenne a helyes. Egy pillanatra én is elgondolkodom, mielőtt döntök, végül feléd nyújtom a kezem.

- Itt maradsz velem, Harry?

- Szabad? – kérdezed bizonytalanul, de reménykedve.

- Szeretném, ha mellettem lennél.

- Igen. Szívesen itt maradok veled – mondod egy megkönnyebbült mosollyal. – Gyere, aludj!

- De te még nem fogsz tudni… egész nap aludtunk, és te most nem lehetsz álmos.

- Tudod mit? Hozok egy könyvet, idebújok melléd, és én még olvasok egy kicsit. Őrzöm az álmod.

- Rendben.

Elsietsz egy könyvért, addig én bebújok az ágyba. Mikor visszatérsz, csak egy alig észrevehető pillanatig torpansz meg az ajtóban, mintha azt latolgatnád, hogy mennyire gondoltam komolyan. De a közelséged egész nap kimondhatatlanul sokat segített nekem, és tényleg szeretném, ha továbbra is itt lennél mellettem. Megeresztek feléd egy halvány mosolyt, mire megkönnyebbülten indulsz felém, és leülsz az ágy szélére. Nem szólalsz meg, és nem is kellenek szavak. Csak megfogom a kezed, és a gyengéd szorításodból érzem, pontosan az zajlik benned is, ami bennem, csak még nem merjük kimondani.

Bebújsz mellém az ágyba, felkönyökölsz, és megsimogatod az arcom. Odahajolsz hozzám, egy gyengéd csókot lehelsz a számra, majd újra a szemembe nézel.

- Elmondhatatlanul jó érzés itt lenni melletted – mondod, és a szemed komolyan, őszintén csillog. – De most pihenj! Vigyázok rád.

Egy halvány mosollyal bólintok. – Rendben.

Lassan lehunyom a szemem, azt még érzem, hogy elhelyezkedsz mellettem, hallom, ahogy kinyitod a könyvet, és lassan újra álomba merülök, de ezúttal a fájdalom mellett a lelkem a reményt is érzi, hogy talán újra megtalálhatja azt a régi boldogságot.

Éjszaka csak egyszer ébredek fel. Körülöttem minden sötét és csendes. Érzem az ölelésed, hallom a szuszogásod mellettem, és ez valami földöntúli békével tölt el. Kis ideig nem tudok újra elaludni. Csak az jár a fejemben, hogy milyen boldoggá tesz az, hogy itt vagy mellettem. Valahol az agyam egy eldugott szegletében még újra és újra megszólal a riasztócsengő, hogy te, aki a boldogságom forrása vagy, ugyanekkora fájdalmat is okozhatsz, de szembeszegülök ezzel a hanggal. Bármennyire is félek a sérüléstől, a fájdalomtól, bátornak kell lennem, hogy be merjem vállalni újra. Bátornak… és én bátor vagyok… elvégre griffendéles voltam. Nem cáfolhatok rá a Teszlek Süvek döntésére. Egész életemben bátor voltam. Szembenéztem a farkas-kórral, kivettem a részem a háborúból… de úgy tűnik, most ennél jóval több bátorságot kell összeszednem. Kérem Merlint, hogy reggelre sikerüljön… szeretném. Halványan elmosolyodom erre a gondolatra, majd újra hagyom, hogy magával sodorjon az álom.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredek, nem érzem a karjaid körülöttem, és egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodom abban, hogy a tegnapi nap tényleg megtörtént. Aztán ahogy kinyitom a szemem, egy gyönyörű smaragdzöld szempár kereszttüzében találom magam. Elmosolyodsz, ahogy meglátod, hogy felébredtem, és ettől a szívem hevesebben kezd dobogni.

Lassan felemelem a kezem, és megsimogatom az arcod, majd a hüvelykujjammal végigsimítok az ajkadon, végül magamhoz húzlak, hogy megcsókoljalak. Érzem a megkönnyebbülést végigfutni a testeden, ahogy hozzám simulsz, miközben összeforrunk ebben a gyengéd csókban. Ízlelgetem az ajkad édes ízét, amit már oly rég nem érezhettem, majd ahogy elmélyítem a csókot, úgy érzem fokról fokra szakadnak át a gátak a lelkemben, és egyre közelebb érezlek magamhoz.

Mikor szétválunk, egy pillanatig még nem nyitom ki a szemem, majd ahogy rád nézek, halkan szólalok meg, szinte suttogva.

- Bízhatok benned, Harry? Az érzéseidben… valóban… elég erősek?

- Szeretlek, Remus! Soha többé, egy percig sem akarok nélküled élni.

Nagy levegőt veszek. Ha ezt most elhiszem, óriási kockázatnak teszem ki magam. De el kell hinnem. Úgy érzem, a ragyogó szemeid nem hazudhatnak. Most és itt nem. Hozzám hajolsz egy röpke csókra, majd a vállamra hajtod a fejed. Tudom, időt akarsz nekem adni, hogy utoljára átgondoljam a dolgot. De én már döntöttem.

- Szeretlek, Harry! – érzem, hogy lélegzetvisszafojtva várod, mit fogok mondani. – Hiszek neked. Hinnem kell neked. Nélküled csak félember vagyok.

Úgy ölelsz, hogy alig bírok levegőt venni. Tudom, milyen sokat jelent most ez neked. Bár bennem még mindig van egy kis félsz, úgy hiszem, ezúttal tényleg hihetek neked. Megtanultad a leckét, és talán soha többé nem teszed kockára a boldogságunkat. Mintha megéreznéd, hogy mire gondolok, hirtelen felkönyökölsz.

- Soha többé nem foglak elhagyni, Remus. Te vagy nekem a legfontosabb. Nem tudom, hogy hihettem valaha is, hogy nem. Te vagy az életem értelme, és melletted találtam meg a boldogságom. Majdnem elveszítettem…

- Ne gondolj most erre! Itt vagyok veled… együtt vagyunk. Ez a legfontosabb!

- Igen, ez a legfontosabb! – mondod, és könnyek gyűlnek a szemedbe, majd lassan lecsorognak az arcodon.

- Most nem szabad sírnod, Harry – nézek rád szelíden, miközben letörölöm a könnyeidet. – Kaptunk egy esélyt, hogy minden jóra forduljon. Ki kell használnunk. Nekem a világmindenséget jelenti, hogy visszakaptalak. Nem olyan rég még céltalan, értelmetlen volt az egész életem, de most itt vagy mellettem újra. Ez olyan… olyan, mintha újjászületnék.

Hosszú ideig csak nézünk egymás szemébe, majd egy pillanatra kérdést és bizonytalanságot, majd a következő pillanatban egy csíntalan villanást vélek felfedezni a szemedben. De úgy, mint régen, most is pontosan tudok olvasni ezekből az apró szikrákból. Azt latolgatod, mennyire tért már vissza az erőm, hogy mi az, amit most, egy nappal telihold után kezdeményezhetsz. Magam sem tudom a választ. A testem sóvárog az érintésedért, a csókjaidért, de nem akarok neked csalódást okozni.

- Harry… - a hangom bizonytalan, de te is tökéletesen ismersz, és értesz engem, tudod, mit akarok mondani.

- Remus… kívánlak! Szeretni akarlak… nem azért, mert bármi viszonzást várok érte… nem azért, hogy azt figyeljem, hogy eljutsz-e a csúcsra, vagy, hogy mennyi idő alatt. Tudom, hogy még gyenge vagy… hogy még túl kevés idő telt el… Egyszerűen csak érezni akarlak. A tested melegét, a bőröd illatát… csókolni akarlak mindenhol…

Egyszeriben hirtelen kiszárad a szám, és a vágy olyan erővel tör rám, mintha a kimaradt két évet egyszerre szeretné bepótolni, és te pontosan érzed azt a pillanatot, mikor végigfut rajtam.

Odahajolsz hozzám, és gyengéden csókolsz egészen addig, míg azt nem érzed, hogy az aggodalmaim füstként oszlanak el, és már csak rád tudok figyelni.

Néhány perc csupán, és én elveszek az ölelésedben, a csókjaid tengerében. Rég nem érzett, elfeledettnek hitt érzések élednek újra bennem, ahogy a karjaidban újra megtapasztalom a gyönyört. A szeretkezésünk lassú, gyengéd és türelmes. Tudod, hogy a jelenlegi állapotomban erre van szükségem, és mellette érzem azt, hogy te sem tudsz betelni velem, így igyekszel annyira elnyújtani az együttlétünket, amennyire csak képes vagy. Végül, bár magam sem hittem benne, ugyanabban a pillanatban érünk fel a csúcsra, és éljük át azt a gyönyört, amire már úgy vágytunk.

Utána még hosszú ideig fekszünk pihegve egymás karjaiban, míg újra magunkra találunk, de még akkor is képtelenek vagyunk elszakadni egymástól.

Lassan már dél lesz, mikor a gyomrunk korgása figyelmeztet bennünket, hogy ideje felkelni, hisz már lassan két napja, hogy nem ettünk semmit. Megsimogatom a karod, mire egy elhaló nyöszörgéssel tiltakozol a felkelés gondolata ellen.

- Harry… éhes vagyok. És gyanítom te is.

- Nem akarok felkelni. És nem akarlak elengedni. Hívjunk ide valami kaját, és kész.

- Persze. Aztán az ágyunk meg úgy fog kinézni, mint a disznóól. Határozottan tiltakozom.

- Az ágyunk? – kérdezel vissza felemelve a fejed, és pontosan értem a kérdést.

Csak egy mosollyal válaszolok, majd feléd nyújtom a kezem. – Gyere!

Egy bosszúsnak tettetett sóhajjal megfogod a kezem, és kimászol az ágyból. Felöltözünk, és a konyha fele vesszük az irányt. Most már én is éhes vagyok, úgyhogy ideje összeütni valami ebédet.

Csendben eszünk, de közben néha ráfeledkezem arra a mosolyra, ami úgy ül az arcodon, hogy le sem lehetne törölni. Észreveszed, hogy nézlek, így a tekintetünk találkozik, és még szélesebb lesz a mosolyod. Látom, hogy boldog vagy, amit pedig én érzek, azt képtelen lennék szavakba önteni. Nem hittem volna, hogy még valaha érezhetek ilyesmit. És most tessék… itt ülsz velem szemben, és a mosolyod úgy melegíti a lelkem, mintha egy égig érő tűz mellett ülnék.

Ebéd után gyorsan rendet teszünk, és letelepszünk a nappaliban a kandalló mellé. Hosszú ideig csak bámuljuk a lángokat, majd lassan felém fordulsz.

- Remus, ez most komoly? – nézel rám fürkészőn.

- Szeretném azt hinni, hogy igen – válaszolom mosolyogva.

- De mi történt? Mi változtatta meg a véleményed?

- Nem a véleményemmel volt a baj, Harry. Szeretlek. Eddig is szerettelek. A félelmemet kellett legyőznöm, és látnom kellett azt, hogy komolyan gondolod, amit mondasz. És látnom kellett azt, hogy te is átgondoltad a lehetőségeidet, és felelősségteljesen döntöttél mellettem, nem pedig azért, hogy legyen mibe kapaszkodnod.

Bólintasz, és visszahajtod a vállamra a fejed, de csak rövid ideig gondolkodsz a szavaimon, mielőtt újra felnézel.

- Csak ismételni tudnám magam, Remus, de…

- Nincs rá szükség, Harry. Minden ott van a szemedben. Abban a gyönyörű zöld szemedben.

Egy kis időre lesütöd a szemed, és tudom, felidéződik benned az „olyan a szemed, mint édesanyádnak" című szöveg, amit oly sok embertől hallottál már, akik ismerték őt, de aztán visszatalálsz hozzám, és a szemedben valóban ott ragyog minden. Az a régi szerelem, ami olyan lázzal perzselt régen, hogy szinte felemésztett. És most újra lángol.

- Harry…

- Bízhatsz bennem, Remus. Amit tegnap mondtam, és ma… mindent komolyan gondoltam.

- Tudom. És azt hiszem, ha tovább ragoznánk, csak mindketten ismételnénk magunkat –mondom mosolyogva.

- Tudom, de olyan hihetetlen. Képtelen vagyok elhinni…

- Ahogy idő kellett ahhoz, hogy felkészüljünk rá, úgy idő kell ahhoz, hogy felfogjuk, hogy megtörtént.

Bólintasz, és visszabújsz hozzám. A sóhaj, ami elhagyj az ajkad, megkönnyebbült, és boldog. Lehunyom a szemem, hátrahajtom a fejem a kanapé támlájára, és tudom, hogy igazat mondtam az előbb. Mindkettőnknek kell most egy kis idő, hogy felfogjuk, kaptunk egy újabb esélyt a boldogságra. Egy esélyt, amit meg kell becsülnünk. Egy esélyt, amivel élnünk kell. Hisz csak így lehetünk boldogok. Együtt, egymás karjaiban. El kell felejtenünk a múltat, és a figyelmünket a jövő fele kell fordítanunk. Egy boldogabb jövő fele, ami csak rajtunk múlik. Én azt szeretném, hogy boldogabb legyen, és tudom, hogy te is.

Együtt úgy fogjuk alakítani, hogy boldog legyen.


End file.
